Staffel 1 - Episodenliste
Staffel 1 - Das Geheimnis von Lynch's Hope Episode 1 - Halloween Nach einem guten Tag für [[Mike_Pernforth|Mike]], der sich mit seiner Freundin [[NSC#Abigail_Harper|Abigail]] über die Party am Samstag bei Veronica unterhält, und einem beschissenen Tag für die anderen drei (Jaden, Seamus und Jacky) in der Schule (bzw Schulschwänzen) treffen sich die Teens in [[Lynch's Hope - Points of Interest#Mollies BBQ|Molly's BBQ]]. Hier zeigt Jacky seinen Freunden ein Bild seines toten Vaters vor dem Eingang der [[Lynch's Hope - Points of Interest#Lynch.27s Hope Tourist Mine|Touristen Mine]]. Allerdings, was alle am Tisch verwundert, das Bild ist auf ein Jahr nach dem Tod von Jackies Vater datiert. Nicht nur das, das Datum zeigt den 31. Oktober 1978 - genau 2 Jahre zuvor. Angespornt von diesem Rästel begeben sie sich zu [[Mike Pernforth|Mike]] und untersuchen das Bild genauer. Unter Schwarzlicht zeigt sich auf dem Foto eine weitere Gestalt im Hintergrund, einen Soldaten mit Kopfhöhrern und einer Richtantenne oder einem Richtmikrofon. Außerdem konnten sie erkennen, dass auf der Aufnahme kein Tor vor der Mine ist, noch das Kartenverkaushäuschen. Das Bild zeigt Jackys Vater, Noah Williams, mit einem ihnen unbekannten Mann, beide in Laborkitteln. Auf Jackies drängen besteigen alle ihre Räder und fahren das Stück zur Mine. War dort nicht vor vielen Jahren ein schreckliches Unglück passiert ([[Der Unfall]])? Dort angekommen untersuchten sie alles, was ihnen einfiel mit Schwarzlicht, doch dies zeigte keinen Erfolg. "[[Seamus MacKilligaen|Seamus]]" öffnete den Kartenverkaufsstand und fand dort einen Generalschlüssel zur Mine. Nun stand der Weg offen, in die Tiefe zu gehen. Leider musste Billy sich verabschieden, denn seine jüngeren Geschwister warteten sicher schon zuhause auf ihn. Er hatte sein Versprechen zu erfüllen: Mit seinen Geschwistern Halloween zu feiern. Episode 2 - Tief und Tiefer Nach einigen Worten zeigte Jacky sich sehr verletzt, dennoch musste er in die Mine. Sie gingen tief und tiefer, folgten einem alten, zuvor abgesperrten Stollen, und fanden einen größeren Raum, in dem Stromkabel verlegt waren, sowie ein Schreibtisch jüngeren Datums, mit einem größen Plastikständer mit metallanschlüssen die Computern ähnlich sahen. Von hier aus gingen 3 weitere Gänge ab, und sie entschieden sich, dem rechten zu folgen. Sie erreichten einen natürlichen Dom, der ganz aus Kristall zu bestehen schien. Eigenartige Kabel waren hier verlegt und verschwanden in Bohrlöchern in der Wand. Im Raum selber lag eine Matraze und die Reste eines kleinen Lagerfeuers. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass dieser Ort schon länger nicht mehr besucht wurde. Durch einen Zufall entdeckten die Teens, dass der Raum begann, auf Musik und bestimmte Töne zu reagieren, insbesondere auf ein Lied, dass Jacky von seinem Vater kannte. Sie hatten bei einer der Reaktionen das Gefühl in einen Strudel zu fallen. Alle Lichter erloschen, die Teens waren verwirrt. Sie flohen von dem Ort, den sie nicht verstehen konnten, wohl wissend, dass ein Geheimnis lauerte, dass vielleicht den Tod von Jackys Vater und [[Der Unfall|den Unfall]] erklären könnte. Zurück im Raum vorher hörten sie Stimmen aus einem der anderen Gänge, Soldaten waren unterwegs und ein Wissenschaftler. Durch einen Einfall gelang es ihnen zu entkommen, doch völlig in Panik rannte [[Seamus MacKilligaen|Seamus]] immer weiter in den Wald, bis er Feuerschein sehen konnte. ''Ein Mann in einem Mantel und Tief ins Gesicht gezogenen Hut betritt einen Laden. Der Mann hinter dem Thresen begrüßt ihn. Nach einem kurzen Austausch verlässt der Mann wieder den Laden. Im Aufblitzen von Scheinwerfern eines herannahenden Autos kann man das Gesicht des zweiten Mannes auf Jackys Bild erkennen.'' Nach einem kurzen Gespräch beschließen sich die Teens aufzuteilen um Seamus zu finden. Episode 3 - Trick or Treat Nachdem Seamus im Wald verschwunden war, entschieden sich Mike und Jack, dass sie versuchen, seinen Spuren zu folgen. Jaden wollte auf eigene Faust eine andere Suchroute einschlagen und so trennte sich die Gruppe auf, um Seamus hoffentlich schnell wieder einzuholen. Jack fand schnell abgerissene Fetzen von Seamus' Poncho sowie abgeknickte Zweige, aus denen sich der grobe Weg, den Seamus eingeschlagen hatte, erahnen ließ. Als hinter den beiden immer wieder Taschenlampen zwischen den Baumstämmen aufblitzten, wurde Mike und Jack schnell klar, dass die Ablenkung der Soldaten in der Höhle nicht von langer Dauer war - sie wurden immer noch verfolgt. Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es den beiden, sich leise und schnell durch das Unterholz zu bewegen, ohne Ihre Verfolger sofort auf sich zu ziehen. Seamus erreichte alsbald eine kleine Waldlichtung, in deren Mitte ein Lagerfeuer brannte. Zu seiner Verwirrung tanzten dort Sally, Molly, Nancy und Lucy nackt um das Feuer. Da Seamus mit der Gesamtsituation sichtlich überfordert war, näherte sich Sally ihm schlussendlich und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt stießen nun auch Mike und Jack zu dem merkwürdigen Treffen hinzu. Schnell bemerkten die beiden, dass dies keine gewöhnliche Waldlichtung war - eingekreist von Pilzen waren 5 große Findlinge im Boden versenkt, in deren Mitte die Frauen ihr Lagerfeuer entzündet hatten, um das sie tanzten. Auf Nachfrage, was sie da treiben, antworteten sie, dass sie die Natur, die Fruchtbarkeit sowie die Weiblichkeit feierten, stellten aber klar, dass sie keine Hexen seien. Mike und Jack unterrichteten die Gruppe, dass die Soldaten aus der Mine hinter ihnen her seien und es keine gute Idee ist, auf der Lichtung noch länger zu verweilen. Sally glaubte den Kindern zwar zunächst nicht, nachdem sie aber selbst angestrengt in den Wald lauschte, stellte sie fest, dass sich dort jemand seinen Weg durch Gestrüpp und Unterholz bahnte und auf die Lichtung zukam. Während Molly, Nancy und Lucy sich hastig ihre Kleider unter den Arm klemmten und zwischen den hinter der Lichtung gelegenen Bäumen im Wald verschwanden, zog Sally die Kinder an ein Gebüsch. Die Soldaten betraten dann die Lichtung, unterbewußt so über die Pilze steigend, dass keiner der Pilze beschädigt wurde. Obwohl einer der Soldaten mit seiner Taschenlampe direkt vor dem Gebüsch stand, die Gruppe mit Sally und den Kindern beleuchtete und ihnen direkt in die Augen sah, drehten sich die Soldaten wieder um und zogen hab, so als ob die Gruppe unsichtbar gewesen wäre. Sally führte die Kinder durch den Wald zu ihren Fahrrädern zurück. Jack nahm dabei das merkwürdige Instrument, das er in der Höhle gefunden hatte mit auf sein Rad, um es zu Hause näher zu untersuchen. Die Kinder und Sally einigten sich, dass sie in beiderseitigem Interesse gegenüber allen Anderen absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren würden und verabredeten sich auf den Folgetag zu einer Besprechung in Sally's Comicladen. Mike und Jack stellen fest, dass ihre Uhren anders gehen. Sallys Uhr zeigt gerade einmal 22 Uhr, während die Uhren von Mike und Jack auf 3:00 morgens stehen. Später schaut Mike in einen geparkten Wagen und stellt fest, dass die Uhr im Auto 22:15 anzeigt. In diesem Moment erschrecken ihn zwei Kids mit einem lauten "Trick or Treat" ! Episode 4 - Dem Geheimnis auf der Spur Mike schaut später noch bei Abigail im Bowling Center vorbei, wo aufgrund von Halloween nicht allzuviel los ist. Sie serviert ihm eine Pommes mit Ketchup-Herzchen und er hilft ihr nebenbei. Zu Hause angekommen macht sich Jack auf die Suche nach hilfreichen Hinweisen oder Werkzeugen im Nachlass seines Vaters. Ihm fällt auf, das sämtlche Tagebücher seines Vaters spurlos verschwunden sind. Immerhin findet er nützliche Messgeräte, wie Oszilloskop, Strom-, Widerstands- und Kapazitätsmesser, mit denen er das in der Mine erbeutete Bauteil näher untersucht. Im Gehäuse findet er eine Platine mit der Aufschrift "DARPA" - ein klarer Beweis dafür, dass die Mine und deren besonderen Kristalle schon eine Weile im Interesse der Regierung stehen. Am nächsten Tag (1. November 1980) unterhält sich Mike mit seinen Eltern, George und Barbara, und informiert sie, dass er am Abend zusammen mit Abigail auf Veronicas Party geht und dort auflegen wird. Um weitere Bonuspunkte bei seinem Vater zu sammeln, erklärt sich Mike bereit, Flyer für Ronald Reagan (die Wahl findet am 4. November statt) in der Nachbarschaft zu verteilen. Unterwegs trifft er auf Simone, die er schon länger kennt. Sie fragt Mike, ob er sie mit auf die Party von Veronica nehmen kann. Mike willigt teilweise ein, allerdings würden sie als Gruppe u.a. mit Jack dort erscheinen und er würde ihr vorher noch einmal Bescheid geben, zumal er als DJ schon sehr früh dort auftauchen müßte. Für Jack beginnt der Tag mit einem kleinem Frühstück sowie einer - wie leider üblich gewordenen - oberflächlichen Unterhaltung mit seiner Mutter. Er fragt, ob er Dads altes Arbeitszimmer haben kann, um es für elektronische Basteleien verwenden zu können. Seine Mutter macht ihm klar, dass das Arbeitszimmer tabu ist. Jack meint darauf hin, dass er auch den leerstehenden Vorratsraum im Keller nehmen könnte und das Equipment zusammen mit seinen Freunden runter schafft - sein Vater hätte es sicher gewollt, wenn der Sohn das von ihm geweckte Interesse wieder aufblühen lässt. Letztendlich erhält er die Erlaubnis dafür. Episode 5 - Die Party Veronicas Party findet in dem großen Haus ihrer Eltern statt, dort gibt es auch einen Pool mit Beleuchtung. Mike und Jack bauen die Stereoanlage auf. Nach und nach kommen die Gäste. Jack holt Simone ab, in der Zwischenzeit legt Mike rockige Lieder von 1979 und 1980 auf, aber auch Hits von ABBA, Blondie und anderen. Die ersten Teenager beginnen zu tanzen. Zwei Cheerleader wollen Mike engagieren für ihre Gruppe in der Schule und das "Grizzly" Football Team. Jack, der wie immer schwarz trägt, und Seamus, der sogar seinen Frosch "Wolverine" mitgebracht hat (allerdings in einem Glas versteckt), unterhalten sich derweil mit einem Mädchen in Rollstuhl, das allerdings eher reserviert bis zynisch-provozierend reagiert. Später kommt Mike mit Getränken zu ihnen rüber, wobei insbesondere die Bowle mittlerweile mehr Prozente beinhaltet als noch eine Stunde zuvor. Das Mädchen im Rollstuhl heißt Rachel und ist Veronicas Cousine. Anscheinend sind die Eltern der beiden gemeinsam unterwegs und Rachel wurde zu Veronica abgeschoben. Plötzlich erscheint Abigail mit Gefolge (auf den Schultern von zwei Footballern), küßt Mike und die Stimmung wird noch mehr angeheizt. Seamus und Jack gehen mit Rachel in den Garten, we es ruhiger ist. Mike versucht Abigail zu treffen, kann aber weder sie noch Veronica oder Simone finden. Im Obergeschoß hört er Abigails Stimme hinter einer verschlossenen Tür, die allerdings abweisend reagiert. Verwirrt sucht er Jack und Seamus auf, vom Garten aus beobachten sie Silhouetten im Schlafzimmer, die anscheinend auf intimen Körperkontakt hinweisen. Äußerlich cool, aber innerlich beunruhigt läuft Mike wieder ins Obergeschoß. Jack öffnet die Tür mit einer Haarnadel und anderem Werkzeug. Dort entdecken sie Simone und Abigail, die leicht abwesend wirken, sowie Hinweise auf Kokain und LSD. Veronica liegt am Boden, hat sich dort bereits übergeben und Schaum vor dem Mund. Jack leistet erste Hilfe. Plötzlich macht sich Veronica an Jack ran, während Abigail und Simone ihre und Mikes Kleider ausziehen wollen. Dabei murmeln die Mädchen etwas von Schwingungen, gemeinsamer Verbindung und dem Schoß der Erde. Mike kann sich - wenn auch mit Widerwillen - schließlich losreißen und ein Machtwort sprechen, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, wodurch auch die Mädchen zumindest kurz in ihrem vernebelten Zustand innehalten. Plötzlich erscheint Sally auf der Party. Allerdings muß Seamus erst, zum Unmut der Gäste, die Stereoanlage leise drehen. Daraufhin rennt sie ins Obergeschoß und entgiftet die drei Mädchen sowie Mike und Jack aus dem Drogenrausch. Sie gibt Mike und Jack zu verstehen, dass sie danach zum Comicladen gehen sollen. Jack bringt Simone nach Hause. Mike bringt Abigail nach Hause. Abigail wohnt bei ihrer Mutter in einer eher runtergekommenen Gegend. Als sie die Tür öffnet und sich von Mike verabschieden will, schlägt ihnen der Geruch von Alkohol, Tabak, Männerparfüm und anderen Gerüchen entgegen, anscheinend hatte Abigails Mutter ihre eigene Party oder ähnliches veranstaltet. Mike registriert, dass Abigail dieser Moment sichtlich unangenehm ist. Er umarmt sie und verabredet sich für morgen Abend mit ihr im Bowling Center. Während die anderen beiden unterwegs sind, versucht Rachel Seamus auf die merkwürdigen Geschehnisse anzusprechen. Dieser lässt sie allerdings nur mit der rhetorischen Frage stehen, was wäre, wenn es die X-Men wirklich gibt, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Comicladen macht. Seamus trifft als erster im Comicladen ein. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen und der Laden ist dunkel. Ein Lichtschein aus der Tür zum Wohnbereich des Ladens sowie laufendes Wasser veranlassen ihn, Sallys Räumlichkeiten zu betreten. Er findet sie in der Badewanne vor, das Badezimmer von heißem Wasserdampf geschwängert, sitzt sie in fast kochendem Wasser, dennoch ist ihr Körper eiskalt. Sie hat ihre Kräfte weit über Gebühr strapaziert und erholt sich nur langsam wieder von den Anstrengungen. Die Kinder bringen ihr Tee und Kekse (mit vieeeeel Zucker, da Jack vermutet, dass sie durch den Einsatz ihrer Kräfte Zucker in rauhen Mengen verbrennt), versichern sich, dass ihr in Anbetracht der Umstände gut geht und verlassen danach den Comicladen. ''Vor dem Comicladen gehen die Zündung und die Scheinwerfer einer schwarzen Limousine an und der Wagen fährt los. Im Licht einer Straßenlaterne sieht man kurz das Gesicht des zweiten Mannes auf Jackys Bild.'' Episode 6 - Thanksgiving Als Jaden nach dem Erlebnis in der Mine nach Hause kommt, sitzt ein Mann mit Lederjacke und über den Kopf gezogener Kapuze am Esstisch. Der Mann betont, dass die Haustür offen war und drängt darauf, dass Jaden sich doch setzen möge, da er ihm ein Angebot zu unterbreiten habe. Dabei stellt er einen Flachmann, auf dessen Vorderseite ein Siegel mit einer Sichel und einer sich darum windenden Schlange eingraviert ist, auf den Tisch und lädt den Jungen ein, daraus zu trinken, was Jaden verneint. Der Mann gibt Jaden ein Bündel Geld, damit Jaden sich gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter ein paar Wochen lang eine schöne Zeit macht. Jaden willigt missmutig ein und der Mann verlässt das Haus. Kurz darauf kommt auch Jadens Mutter zu Hause an und eröffnet ihrem Sohn, dass die beiden für einen Monat zur Großmutter fahren, die sie schon lange nicht mehr besucht haben. Sie hat zudem einen Blankoscheck erhalten. Etwa einen Monat später: Es ist der Tag vor Thanksgiving. Die letzten Prüfungen sind geschrieben. Jack, Jaden und Alan W. Smith, gleichermaßen das berühmte Baseball-Talent der Wilkinson School ([[Lynch's Hope - Points of Interest]]) mit besten Aussichten auf ein Stipendium und eine Position im Nachwuchs der MLB und der berüchtigte Bully der Schule, der so manch anderem Schüler regelmäßig den Schultag versaut, treffen sich in Molly's Barbeque. Bis vor kurzem war Jack noch eins der beliebtesten Opfer Alans, jedoch änderte sich dies schlagartig, als Alans alter Herr ihm ausgeführt hat, was passieren würde, wenn er die Versetzung nicht schafft und Alan Jack darum "gebeten" hatte, ihm beim Lernen für die Abschlussarbeiten zu helfen. Auch wenn Jack nicht dafür gelernt hatte, stellten ihn die Arbeiten selbst nicht gerade vor große Herausforderungen, Jaden tat sich hier deutlich schwerer, jedoch sieht seine Mutter schulische Leistungen nicht unbedingt als Lebenspriorität an. Jack selbst wirkt zunächst noch sehr abwesend. Seine Gedanken hingen bei dem merkwürdigen Gespräch, welches er mit seiner Mutter hatte: Er hatte beschlossen, sie auf die Situation mit seinem Vater anzusprechen, wollte wissen, was die Familie zu dem Umzug nach Lynch's Hope gebracht hat und woran sein Vater arbeitete. Verwunderlicherweise schickte seine Mutter ihn diesmal nicht direkt auf sein Zimmer, konnte ihm jedoch auch keine befriedigenden Antworten geben. Sie meinte, Noah hätte nie mit ihr über seine Arbeit gesprochen und sie selbst habe auch nie nachgefragt. Sie meinte, er habe seine Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt. Jack wollte dem nicht so recht glauben und ist der Auffassung, dass sie etwas verheimliche, um ihn davor zu beschützen. Zumindest konnte sie ihm den Namen des mysteriösen Mannes, der zusammen mit Noah auf dem Foto abgebildet war nennen: Jakob Richter. Was zudem am Verhalten von Jacks Mutter auffällig gewesen ist: Sie hatte vor dem Gespräch Herrenbesuch gehabt, zumindest wenn man vom Haarwuchs des Hinterns ausgeht, den Jack zusammen mit seiner Mutter antraf, als er vorher heim gekommen war, zudem machte sie sich nach dem Gespräch ein Bier auf - eigentlich hasst sie Bier. Die Jungs beschließen, sich dem mysteriösen Amari Spielautomaten in der Star Arcade zu widmen. Angeblich solle man Geheimagent werden, wenn man den Highscore knackt. Jaden versucht sich daran und erreicht das vierte Level. Dabei kämpfte er in dem Prügelspiel - dessen Grafik allem weit voraus war, was die übrigen Automaten in der Arcade sowie alle bekannten Heimcomputer auszugeben vermochten - zuletzt gegen einen Sensenmann, gegen den er aber schlussendlich verliert. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erscheint die Meldung "Ich komme mit einem Auftrag auf dich zu" auf dem Bildschirm, was für Jaden sehr erschreckend ist, schließlich kennt er diese Worte bereits von dem unbekannten Kapuzenträger. Jack versucht sich ebenfalls mehrfach an dem Automaten, aber Prügelspiele scheinem ihm nicht zu liegen. Er scheitert schon an Level 2. Nach einem weiteren Versuch Jadens, bei dem er zwar wieder den vierten Level erreicht, diesmal aber mit einem anderen Gegner und ohne mysteriöse Meldung, versucht sich auch Alan erfolglos an dem Spiel. Die Jungs verrücken den Spielautomaten ein wenig und Jack untersucht die Rückseite. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass das Kabel, welches einfach in der Wand verschwindet, anstelle in einer Steckdose zu enden, für ein Stromkabel viel zu dick ist. Außerdem findet sich auf der Rückseite des Automaten ein Schild: Baujahr 1979 Hergestellt von Kobalt Networks im Auftrag für DARPA. Jack versucht beim Besitzer der Arcade mehr über den Automaten heraus zu finden. Dieser behauptet, dass der Automat wie alle anderen Automaten in der Arcade von einer Franchise/Vertriebsfirma namens Altera geliefert worden wäre. Derweil versucht Jaden herauszufinden, ob es einen Weg von der Toilette der Arcade, die sich hinter derselben Wand befindet, in der das Kabel verschwindet, in einen Servicebereich gibt. Der einzige Weg wäre möglicherweise über die Paneele der abgehängten Gewerbedecke. Am folgenden Tag helfen die Kinder bei der Jährlichen Obdachlosenspeisung beim Spülen und Ausgeben der Essen an die Bedürftigen. Dabei fällt einer der Obdachlosen besonders auf - er trägt eine Lederjacke und eine Kapuze. Darunter zeigt sich ein zerfurchtes und vernarbtes Gesicht.Außerdem hat er einen Flachmann mit einem eingravierten Siegel dabei, welches eine Schlange zeigt, die sich um eine Sichel windet. Jaden mischt sich unter die Bedürftigen und erfährt von einem der Obdachlosen, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Liam Thompson handelt. Er hat seinen Platz unter der südlichsten Brücke von Lynch's Hope. Jaden's Gegenüber fragt sich, wie der Kerl plötzlich zu neuen Klamotten gekommen ist und warum er ihm nicht gesagt hat, wo er sie her hat. Später am Tag beginnt das traditionelle Schlammfootball Match im Park vor der Wilkinson School. Während Jaden und Alan sich unter die Spielenden begeben, trifft Jack Rachel wieder, mit der er sich ein wenig unterhält, wie schon auf der Party will das Gespräch aber nicht so recht ins Rollen kommen. Jaden und Alan nehmen dabei Mr. Lewis, den Chef von Jacks Mutter im Spielverlauf ordentlich aufs Korn. Das Unterfangen endet damit, dass Mr. Lewis mit diversen Rippenbrüchen und Prellungen nach dem Spiel zunächst ins Saninätszelt, dann ins Krankenhaus gebracht wird. Jaden hat zwar auch ein bisschen was abbekommen, er kann sich aber mit leichten Kopfverletzungen und vermutlich einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung mit seiner Mutter nach Hause begeben. Jack sucht seine Freunde im Sani-Zelt auf, wo Simone die Erstversorgung der Kriegsopfer übernimmt. Sie bestätigt, dass Jaden nichts Ernsthaftes hat und nutzt die Gelegenheit, mit Jack in der kommenden Woche ein Date im Kino auszumachen. Alan verlässt das Sanitätszelt und sieht, wie sich drei Erwachsene am Spielfeldrand etwas Kleines in den Mund stecken. Zu Hause angekommen führt Alan ein Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Dieser ist vom Ausgang des Footballspiels sichtlich beeindruckt und bietet seinem Sohn an, dass er ihm unterstützen würde, wenn er neben dem Baseball noch Football als zweites sportliches Standbein angehen würde. Er bittet Alan, noch die Lichter auf der Veranda auszuschalten und den Schuppen zu verriegeln. Als er dies tut, begegnet ihm am Schuppen ein Mann in Lederjacke und Kapuze, der sich ihm als "Der Fährmann" vorstellt. Er behauptet, dass er Leuten zur Erfüllung ihrer Träume verhelfe. #Anmerkung Markus: Ich kriege das Gespräch mit dem Fährmann nicht mehr ganz rekonstruiert, habe da auch keine Notizen gemacht. Hat jemand da noch etwas beizutragen? ''Jakob Richter steht am Abend von Thanksgiving auf dem Feld, auf dem vorher das große Schlammfootball Mat(s)ch stattgefunden hat. Er blickt angestrengt auf sein Messgerät, schüttelt den Kopf und verlässt das Feld.'' Episode 7 - Follow the White Rabbit Es ist der Morgen des 30.11.1980. Jack wird durch das unverwechselbare Geräusch des Nadeldruckers geweckt, der Rechner im Lab hat den Entschlüsselungsvorgang beendet und spuckt die nun lesbaren Inhalte der Textdateien auf Papier. Dabei handelt es sich tatsächlich um interne Memos, die im Zuge der Arbeit am Andara Projekt der DARPA erstellt wurden. Sie beschreiben die chemische Zusammensetzung der Quarzhöhle sowie das Verhalten der Kristallstruktur auf harmonische Tonfolgen, das Hervorrufen von Wahrnehmungsverschiebungen und Halluzinationen, erklären dass die Effekte sowie die Informationsaufnahme durch LSD verstärkt werden und dass eine Intensivierung der Arbeiten am Projekt beantragt wurde, im Zuge derer das alte Verwaltungsgebäude der SteelMill Corp. an der Mine Street als weiterer Stützpunkt gemietet oder erworben werden soll ([[Staatliche Experimente]]). Derweil wundert sich Mike über die aktuelle Abwesenheit von Abigail, die er seit knapp einem Monat nur noch kurz angebunden angetroffen hat, für ihn habe sie keine Zeit, anschließend war sie angeblich im Urlaub. Zwar ist es in dieser Jahreszeit nicht selten, dass viele Familien von Lynch's Hope etwas Urlaub nehmen, um Freunde und Familie in den umliegenden größeren Städten und Ballungszentren zu besuchen oder Weihnachtseinkäufe zu tätigen. Mike fährt weiter zu Veronica, die allerdings eher reserviert reagiert. Was unter anderem daran liegt, daß sie gerade mitten in ihrer Schönheitspflege (Gurkenmaske, Lockenwickler usw) gestört wird. Allerdings hat Mike das Gefühl, daß es auch mit der Party vor ein paar Wochen und der Drogengeschichte zusammenhängen könnte. Er befürchtet, daß es sich mit Abigail ähnlich verhält. Außerdem ist Rachel wieder zu Besuch, zumindest kann man sie im Hintergrund hören. Mike kann es sich nicht verkneifen, die Situation ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und ruft Rachel "Komplimente" zu, wie sehr er ihre gute Laune vermißt hat. Doch Rachel nimmt es scheinbar gelassen und spielt mit, während Veronica genervt in ihrem Bademantel in der Tür steht, bis Mike endlich wieder geht. Mike überlegt sich noch, daß es nicht mehr lange bis zum Winterball am 11. Dezember ist, und ob er mal wieder bei James Ryan, einem Landstreicher, vorbeischauen soll, der ihm gegen Geld Alkohol (zumindest Bier) besorgen kann. Jack will den Rest der Gruppe über den Inhalt der Dateien informieren und die Kinder verabreden sich im Comicbuchladen. Nachdem dieser geschlossen ist, entscheiden sie sich, ihre Besprechung in das Haus von Jack zu verlegen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen sie an der Star Arcade vorbei, wo sie auf Eleonore (Elli) treffen. Sie ist eine gute Freundin von Seamus, der sie sofort anspricht, was Mike in der aktuellen Situation unpassend findet. Das Verhältnis von Elli zu Jack ist nach aktuellem Stand eher eine gegenseitige Umgehungstaktik, nachdem sie als sein ehemaliger Lab Partner die beiden kurz nach dem Tod von Jacks Vater trotz der Apathie des Jungen durch den Kurs gebracht hat, ohne dass er das in irgendeiner Form gewürdigt hätte oder danach den Kontakt zu ihr gehalten hat. Nachdem sich allerdings Ellis Vater sowie Jacks Mutter auf einer nicht mehr so rein arbeitsbasierten Form des Miteinanders zu begegnen scheinen, was zusätzlich von Seamus breitgetreten wird, versucht Jack sich an einer eher Annäherung. Auf die Ellie eher zurückhaltend reagiert, was sicher auch daran liegt, dass der Junge auf dem zwischenmenschlichen Parkett nicht gerade der beeindruckendste Tanzpartner ist. Dass der ansonsten eher geheimnistuerische und verschwiegene Jack sie zur Versöhnung in die Geschehnisse einweiht, stößt bei seinen Freunden auf Verwunderung, Ellie selbst scheint dies aber nicht weiter zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Mike versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist, und schafft es tatsächlich, die meisten Spieler in der Arcade zu überzeugen, daß die Gruppe nur ein Improvisationstheater aufführen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz begleitet Elli die Gruppe zu Jacks Haus, wo Jack alle Beteiligten über die Inhalte der Memos informiert, besonders die weniger wissenschaftlich ausgeführten Erklärungen lassen keinen Zweifel daran, dass man dort exakt dieselben Geschehnisse dokumentiert hat, die die Kinder selbst erlebt haben, bzw. die mit den Aussagen von Abigail, Veronica und Simone unter LSD Einfluss auf der Party übereinstimmen. Nachdem allerdings einige der erwähnten Punkte für die Kinder keinen Sinn ergeben, beschließen sie, die Lücken zu füllen: * Jack und Mike machen sich auf den Weg zur Lokalzeitung und der Bibliothek um Weiteres zur Mine und dem erwähnten Tomorrowland in Erfahrung zu bringen * Jaden, Seamus und Ellie begeben sich zur Schule, um einen Geigerzähler aus dem Schutzraum der Schule "auszuleihen" ''Die Kamera fährt durch die verlassenen Räume der Wilkinson School, Überblende auf das Büro der Lynch's Hope Gazette (Lokalzeitung) wo zwei Redakteure daran arbeiten, die nächste Ausgabe zu layouten, Überblende auf die Bibliothek, wo ein Wagen mit diversen Filmrollen in das Archiv geschoben wird. Auf einer der Filmkassetten klebt ein Etikett mit der Aufschrift "Tomorrowland".'' ''Überblende auf den Platz an der Main Street. Ein schwarzes Auto ohne Nummernschild steht am Seitenrand. Abigail nähert sich dem Fahrzeug. Das Fenster wird heruntergelassen. Sie wechselt ein paar Worte mit dem Fahrer und steigt ein. Der Wagen fährt davon. Sally Carter beobachtet das Geschehen aus einer dunklen Ecke, schüttelt den Kopf und verschwindet in ihrem Comicladen.'' Episode 8 - Mirror, Mirror Mike und Jack begeben sich zuerst zur Zeitung, wo sie Hinweise auf das MKULTRA Experiment ([[Der Unfall]]) finden, sowie eine offizielle Erklärung, dass das Militär nach dem Unfall zu Hilfe gezogen wurde, um eine angeblich verschüttete Touristengruppe aus dem eingestürzten Stollen zu bergen sowie die Höhle freizuräumen und zu stabilisieren. In der Bibliothek findet sich eine Filmrolle, die Walt Disney's Vision von Tomorrowland zeigt, einer utopischen Gesellschaft, die durch Wissenschaft, Technik und Fortschritt in ein neues Zeitalter führen soll, in dem alle Menschen vereint und gleich sind. Das Projekt wurde unterstützt durch Wernher von Braun, der auch bei einer dazu gedrehten Serie Regie führte, letzten Endes fanden sich aber keine Investoren, da die Idee für den damaligen Nationalgeist zu "kommunistisch" war. Mike fragt, wie schnell das mit dem Tod von Jacks Vater eigentlich ging, und was die genaue Diagnose wäre. Als Jack ausführt, dass dies innerhalb von drei Wochen passierte, bis sie im Krankenhaus gesagt bekamen, dass sein Vater an Krebs gestorben sei, aber weder die Mutter noch er den Leichnam zu Gesicht bekam noch irgendwie gesagt worden wäre, um welchen Krebs es sich gehandelt hätte. Mike überlegt vorsichtig, ohne Jack zu viele Hoffnungen machen zu wollen, dass sein Vater ja vielleicht gar nicht tot wäre, nur woanders. Ellie, Seamus und Jaden verfolgen derweil Ellies Plan, einen Geigerzähler aus dem Schutzraum der Schule zu "leihen". Bewaffnet mit einer Hundepfeife und mehreren Trockenwürsten wollen Ellie und Jaden den Hund des Hausmeisters ([[NSC#Carloz Sanchez Rodrigues|Carloz Sanchez Rodrigues]]) in den Wald locken, um den Hausmeister abzulenken, während Seamus sich durch die Müllklappe in der Kantine Zugang zur Schule verschafft. Jedoch reagiert der Hund weder durch Bellen auf die ungebetenen Besucher noch auf die ausgelegten Wurstköder oder die Hundepfeife. Es bleibt einfach still. Seamus hat derweil den Schutzraum erreicht. Als er vorsichtig die Regale nach dem Geigerzähler durchsucht, fällt plötzlich die Tür zu und es ist stockfinster. Als er seine Taschenlampe anschaltet und in Richtung des Eingangs leuchtet, fällt das Licht auf eine Person in Lederjacke mit zugezogener Kapuze. Obwohl der Lichtschein direkt in die Kapuze fällt, ist darin anstelle eines Gesichts nur Schwärze. Ellie und Jaden stehen mittlerweile vor der Hütte des Hausmeisters. Als auf Rufen wieder keine Reaktion erfolgt, klopft Ellie energisch an, worauf die wohl nur angelehnte Türe sich öffnet. Ein stechender, süßlicher Geruch durchzieht den Raum und als erstes sieht Ellie den Hund, tot in einer Blutlache liegend. Diese unangenehme Erfahrung wird aber direkt übertroffen, als sie in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers den Hausmeister erblickt, der mit Blutbefleckter Hose von der Decke mit einer Schlinge um den Hals herabhängt und dessen gebrochene, trübe Augen Ellie direkt anzublicken scheinen. Während Jaden in einem ersten Instinkt davon laufen will, blendet Ellies Schutzreflex all dies aus und ihre oberste Priorität ist Ihrem Freund Seamus zu helfen. Die beiden hasten aus der Hütte heraus in Richtung Schulgebäude und schaffen es gerade noch Rechtzeitig, die Szenerie zu verlassen, bevor der Wagen des Sherriffs auf dem Platz hinter der Schule auffährt. Der Sherriff steigt aus, nimmt eine Schrotflinte aus dem Wagen und ruft laut "Mr. Rodrigues, wir müssen reden. Es gab Beschwerden", während er auf die Hütte des Hausmeisters zu läuft. Seamus fragt die unbekannte Person voller Panik und Angst, wer er sei, darauf meint der, dass dies keine Rolle spiele. Auf die Frage, was er von Seamus wolle, sagt er, er wolle ihm helfen, zu finden, was er sucht und schiebt ihm einen Geigerzähler zu (wie sich später herausstellt ist dies kein Geigerzähler der Schule, sondern die militärische Variante mit Aufschrift "PROPERTY OF THE US ARMED FORCES"). Auf die Frage, was Seamus eigentlich tatsächlich suche reagiert Seamus panisch. Der Unbekannte lacht und meint zu Seamus: "Wenn wir uns das nächste mal sehen, vergiss nicht, dass dies kein Horrorfilm ist". Seamus hört, wie sich Schritte zur Türe begeben, welche sich darauf hin öffnet und die Schritte verhallen im Gang davor. Jedoch sah er nicht, wie sich die Gestalt aus der Tür bewegt hätte. Seamus fängt sich und flieht panisch aus der Schule und in dem Moment, in dem Ellie vor der Müllklappe steht und hineinsteigen will, fällt er ihr auch schon entgegen. "*krchz* Sick Turkey an Dead Eagle, wir müssen uns sofort treffen. *zttrt* Comicladen, so schnell ihr könnt... over *krchz*" Die Kinder klopfen am nach wie vor geschlossenen Comicladen. Es dauert nicht lange, bevor Sally die Kinder rein lässt und in den hinteren Privatbereich in die kleine Küche führt. Seamus, Ellie und Jaden berichten ihr was geschehen ist. Vor allem Seamus drängt sich dabei in den Vordergrund und betont, wie wichtig es ist, daß man niemanden etwas verraten darf. Worauf Mike, der immer noch wegen Abigail und aus anderen Gründen schlecht gelaunt ist, trocken erwidert, daß es gerade Seamus war, der in der Arcade vor allen Leuten private Details über Jacks Privatleben ausdiskuttieren wollte, und danach die vertraulichen Erlebnisse in der Mine ausgeplaudert wurden. Daraufhin spielt der nach wie vor verstörte Seamus die beleidigte Leberwurst, wodurch eine trotzige Situation zwischen den beiden entsteht. Diese kann aber durch Jack - als Hauptbetroffenen - wieder aufgelöst werden, und Seamus beschreibt Sally seine unheimliche Begegnung. Sally meint, dass das nach dem Fährmann klingt, einem Wesen das zwischen den Dimensionen reist und dessen Motive unklar sind. Es ist nicht klar, ob er Gutes oder Böses im Schilde führt. Mike hat starke Bedenken, er befürchtet, daß sie als KInder mit der Situation überfordert sind. Insbesondere, wenn Geheimdienste und das Militär ebenfalls involviert sind. Außerdem könnten die Russen ihre Finger im Spiel haben, falls es ihnen gelingen sollte, diese Institutionen zu unterwandern, schließlich befindet man sich im Kalten Krieg. Der Sputnik Schock und der Wettlauf zum Mond sind immer noch in Erinnerung. Jetzt könnte der Wettlauf verschärft werden um Bewußtseins erweiternde Medikamente und neue Energiequellen, was Mike mit den Kristallen in der Höhle assoziiert. Während des Gesprächs wirkt Jack sehr abwesend und schein nur Fetzen dessen mitzubekommen. Als die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf die Puzzleteile zusammensetzen, ist es nun Jack, der kreidebleich dasitzt und aussieht, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Wenn er dem Schema folgt, dass Personen in den Memos grundsätzlich abgekürzt sind... WvB ist Wernher von Braun, JR ist Jacob Richter, NW ist Noah Williams...dann erwähnt der Bericht 4 weitere Initialien: SC - Sally Carter, deren Manifestationsfähigkeit bereits unter Beweis gestellt ist, der angeblich verhaftete und verschwundene FK - Frederic Koslowsky, FO - der verstorbene Frank Olson aus dem Bericht der Rockefeller Kommission, sowie JW. Nachdem Jennifer Williams (angeblich) nichts weiß und nicht involviert ist, drängt sich dem Jungen eine Erkenntnis auf, die ihm den Magen umdreht: JW ist er selbst - was bedeutet, dass er mit gerade mal 4 Jahren "Proband" des MKULTRA Experiments war. Er platzt in die laufende Diskussion, dass er das LSD braucht, welches sie nach der Party bei Sally gelassen hatten. Diese packt es extremst widerwillig in Folie und gibt es ihm, irgendetwas in Jacks Blick und Tonfall scheint sie trotz ihrer Skrupel überzeugt zu haben, dass er es todernst meint. Als der Rest der Gruppe ihn fragend ansieht, erklärt Jack, dass er weiß was zu tun ist. Sie müssten ins Lab, von Mike benötigt er aber noch die Schwarzlichtlampe und einen Lautsprecher. Als die Gruppe im Lab eintrifft, setzen die Kinder nach Jacks Anleitung den Schlussstein auf ein Gestänge, aus einigen Metern Kabel wickelt Jack zwei Spulen um den Quarz, deren Enden er mit dem Wechselstrom verbindet. Er programmiert eine sich wiederholende Sequenz mit dem Lied, von dem er, Mike und die anderen vermuten, daß es sich um die "Andara Melodie" handelt, in den Computer ein, welche über den Lautsprecher auf den Kristall gerichtet wird und die Schwarzlichtlampe wird eingeschaltet. Zu letzt setzt er sich unter den Kristall, nimmt das LSD ein und legt den Schalter um, der die Spulen ans Stromnetz anschließt. Ein leises Surren zieht durch den Raum, welches zu einem immer lauterem Brummen anschwillt. Der Quarzstein leuchtet hell auf und taucht den Raum in ein gleißend weißes Licht. Das Gefühl des Strudels macht sich erneut in allen Kindern breit... Die Kinder landen in nassem Gras. Als sie sich umsehen erkennen sie, dass sie auf einem Friedhof sind. Ein Mann in Lederjacke und Kapuze schreitet auf die Kinder zu. Die Kapuze wird zurückgeschlagen und offenbart das Gesicht von Noah Williams. Er sagt, sie haben nur wenig Zeit, sie sollen sich etwas ansehen und zeigt auf eine Reihe Grabsteine. Auf diesen steht: * Eleanore Lewis - 5.12.1980 * Mike Pernforth - 5.12.1980 * Jaden Powell - 5.12.1980 * Seamus MacKilligan - 5.12.1980 * Jack Williams - 4.12.1980 Mike und den anderen fällt auf, daß Jacks Datum ein Tag früher ist. Doch wärend die Kinder diesen Anblick verdauen sagt Noah: Wir haben noch Zeit, dass ich euch eine Frage beantworten kann. Obwohl Jack vollkommen überwältigt ist, schlägt sein analytischer Verstand durch und er fragt: "Wie verhindern wir es" - Was Noah beantwortet mit "Kehrt dorthin zurück wo alles angefangen hat. Vor Ort wird sich das Weitere zeigen." Während sich der Strudel wieder manifestiert ruft Jack seinem Vater zu, dass er ihm fehlt, doch dessen Antwort wird von dem stärker werdenden Rauschen übertönt und die Kinder finden sich im Lab wieder. Das Leuchten des Quarzsteins erlischt und das Brummen verstummt, als die Schwarzlichtlampe, der Lautsprecher und die Spulen abgeschaltet werden. ''Ein schwarzes Auto ohne Nummernschild hält am Main Square von Lynch's Hope. Abigail steigt aus dem Wagen aus. Sie steckt einen Flachmann in ihre Tasche, dessen Vorderseite mit einem Siegel graviert ist, welches eine Schlange zeigt, die sich um eine Sichel windet.'' Episode 9 - Mirrorverse Mike, Ellie und Jack finden sich im Lab wieder. Von Seamus und Jaden fehlt jede Spur. Es gibt kein Licht, der Kellerraum riecht muffig und staubig und kaum öffnen sie die Türe, zieht ein starker Luftzug über die Kellertreppe, der noch mehr Staub mit sich bringt. Ellie behilft sich mit ihrem Feuerzeug, um wenigstens einen kurzen Blick der Umgebung erhaschen zu können. Keller und Treppe sehen schwer in die Jahre und heruntergekommen aus, das Lab ist ein nahezu leerer und verkommener Raum und es hat den Anschein, von dem Jacks Equipment und der selbstgebauten Portalanlage mit dem Schlussstein keine Spur. Auf der Suche nach einer besseren Lichtquelle machen sich die Kinder auf ins Wohnzimmer und finden Wohnzimmer, Haus und Einrichtung in einem miserablen Zustand vor. Der Zustand des Hauses ist so, als hätte es einige Jahre leer gestanden und der Zahn der Zeit schwer daran genagt. Auf der Treppe nach oben fällt Jack ein Stück Papier auf, welches er aufnimmt und im Kerzenlicht untersucht - es handelt sich um eine weitere Seite aus den Notizen seines Vaters, in der Noah über die andere Seite, die dort existente Technologie und die politische Situation berichtet, nach der dieses Lynch's Hope von Militärpräsenz geprägt ist. Außerdem wird ein Seargent Pernforth vom Pionier-Corps erwähnt, bei dem es sich wohl um Mikes Vater handelt. Nachdem hier nichts mehr ist, was der Gruppe weiter hilft, beschließen sie, sich auf den Weg zum Comicbuchladen zu machen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie dort vielleicht Sally treffen, die vielleicht weiß was los ist. Kaum haben die Kinder das Haus verlassen, stellen sie fest, dass der Rest der Stadt nicht gerade besser aussieht - Lynch's Hope ist eine Geisterstadt. Auf dem Weg durch die Straßen scheint hier noch mehr nicht zu stimmen. Mal verschwindet ein Autowrack am Straßenrand nach einem Blinzeln, ein Busch steht einen Sekundenbruchteil später an einer anderen Stelle und die Kinder haben das Gefühl, als ob irgendetwas in den Seitengassen und Ecken wäre, das sie beobachtet. Teilweise finden die Kids noch Hinweise an Brettern und Türen wie "Sie kommen". In Sallys Comicbuchladen (der South Earth Dungeons & Comics heißt) angekommen stellen die Kinder fest, dass der Laden genauso leer und verlassen ist, wie alle anderen Gebäude in der Stadt. Ratlos sehen sich die drei an, als Jack sich an seine (lt. Memo) angeblichen Manifestationsfähigkeiten erinnert und sich im Privatbereich des Ladens in die Badewanne setzt und mit einem alten Handtuch seine Augen verbindet. Er konzentriert sich auf Sally und versucht, ihr mental eine Nachricht zu schicken: "Sally, hörst du mich?". Tatsächlich hört er Ihre Stimme, die ihm dies bestätigt. Jack bittet Sie, ihn dringend an der Waldlichtung zu treffen. Die Drei beschließen, auf dem Weg noch ein paar Gebäude in der Stadt abzuklappern, vielleicht würden sie ja auf Hinweise stoßen, was passiert ist. Sie beginnen die Tour in der Star Arcade. Wie alle Gebäude ist auch hier die Tür verrammelt, auf das Holz ist "Sie kommen" aufgesprüht, aber die rostigen Nägel und das morsche Holz halten die Kinder nicht davon ab, in die Arcade zu gelangen. Das Bild hier ist ähnlich düster. Die Automaten sind umgeworfen, die Monitore zerschlagen und die Münzfächer aufgebrochen und geplündert. Nur der [[Der Geheimagent|Amari-Spielautomat]] steht leicht verrückt noch immer an seinem Platz. Ein leises Surren eines Transformators deutet darauf hin, dass der Automat noch Strom hat. Tatsächlich blinkt ein Cursor unter dem verstaubten Bildschirm. Mit den Knöpfen und Joystick versuchen sie Seamus Kürzel - AXL - einzugeben, es erscheint jedoch nur die Highscoreliste. Ellie durchsucht derweil den Serviceraum und sieht, dass der Automat an einem Generator hängt. Wie sie mit dem Geigerzähler feststellt, handelt es sich um einen Atomreaktor im Format eines kleinen Dieselaggregats. Die nächste Station ist das Zeitungsarchiv, vielleicht lassen sich hier Hinweise darauf finden, was mit der Stadt geschehen ist. Auch die Tür des Zeitungsarchivs ist besprüht, hier lässt sich lesen: "Das Chaos". Im Archiv selbst Findet sich eine Zeitung, datiert auf den 4.12.1980 mit den Schlagzeilen "New York ist nicht mehr zu erreichen - Stille in Washington - Russen auf dem Vormarsch. Im Archivraum stoßen die Kinder zudem auf zwei Skelette. Es hat den Anschein, dass sie sich dort bis zuletzt verschanzt hatten. Die Gruppe zieht weiter zur Bibliothek. Das Gebäude weist ein Loch in der Seitenwand auf, das aussieht, als wäre es mit chirurgischer Präzision geschnitten worden. In den Trümmern der Bibliothek finden Ellie und Mike genug Hinweise, um das Geschehene zu rekonstruieren: In dieser Realität wurde Alaska nie durch die USA von den Russen gekauft. Als sich der kalte Krieg aufspitzte, nutzte die Sowjetunion Alaska als Anlandepunkt und Einfallshafen für eine Invasion auf den amerikanischen Kontinenten. Es folgte ein erbitterter Krieg mit vielen Gebietsverlusten auf beiden Seiten. Dann begannen plötzlich Teile der Bevölkerung einfach zu verschwinden. An der Treppe zum Bibliotheksarchiv liegt ein weiteres Skelett. Ellie stellt fest, dass dieses Skelett radioaktiv belastet ist. Die Kinder begeben sich weiter in das Archiv der Bibliothek. Hier stellen sie fest, dass alle Unterlagen zur Mine und dem Verwaltungsgebäude der SteelMill Inc. aus den Akten entfernt wurden. Vermutlich wurden diese als militärisches Geheimnis klassifiziert. Auf dem Tisch des Archivs liegt das Buch "The catcher in the rye" ("Der Fänger im Roggen") mit einer persönlichen Widmung von George P. an Babsi P. Neben dem Tisch liegt ein Skelett mit einer Kette, deren Anhänger Mike sehr bekannt vorkommt. Mit zittrigen Händen greift er nach der Kette und klappt den Anhänger auf. Im Inneren ist ein vergilbtes Bild seines Vaters aus jüngeren Jahren. Jack versucht den schockierten Mike zu beruhigen, dass es sich nicht um "seine" Mutter handle, sondern um deren Version in dieser Realität. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, denn Mike kommt diese Parallel-Welt wie eine persönliche Hölle vor, in der seine Ängste wahr geworden sind. Mike schlägt vor, das Rathaus zu untersuchen, doch als sie sich diesem nähern, knirscht etwas unter ihnen und unter ihren Füßen sehen sie weißgraue Stückchen, die zum Rathaus hin zunehmend den Boden bedecken. Ellie stellt mit dem Geigerzähler schnell fest, dass die Strahlung hier sehr hoch ist. Schließlich macht sich die Gruppe auf den Weg zur Waldlichtung. Als sie jemanden auf der Lichtung stehen sehen, versuchen sie sich im Gebüsch zu verstecken, Mike rutscht jedoch ab und fällt aus dem Gebüsch heraus auf die Lichtung. Vor ihm steht [[NSC|Frank Koslovsky]]. Er fragt die Kinder woher sie kommen und als diese ihm antworten, dass sie in der Stadt aufgewacht sind führt er sie zu einem Ferienlager etwas abseits der Mine. Dort treffen sie auf mehr oder weniger bekannte Gesichter. Überlebende Einwohner von Lynch's Hope haben eine Miliz gebildet und die Kinder erkennen unter den Uniformierten Nancy und Abigail, letztere mit einer Augenklappe und einer "geschmolzenen" Gesichtshälfte. Frederik geht in eine der Hütten, wo durch die Tür Molly und Roy Hurst zu sehen sind. Kurz darauf werden Ellie, Mike und Jack in die Hütte gelassen und Molly unterhält sich mit dem Trio. Sie erklärt, dass die Welt von Kreaturen aus dem Chaos selbst heimgesucht werde, und es wohl nicht mehr viele überlebende Menschen gäbe. Alles begann damit, dass Präsident Reagan einen mysteriösen Mann namens Ferryman als Berater einstellte und das Gleichgewicht außer Kontrolle geriet. Erst gab es Stromausfälle, dann explodierte ein Atomkraftwerk an der Ostküste und das Chaos breitete sich aus und aus ihm kamen schwarze Kreaturen. Sie bestätigt, dass Noah Williams in Begleitung von Jakob Richter und George Pernforth diese Dimension bereist hatten. Zum Verwundern der Kinder zeigt eine Pendeluhr im Raum den frühen Nachmittag an, obwohl draußen finstere Nacht herrscht. In einem Nebensatz erwähnen die Kinder, dass sie einen nukleargetriebenen Generator in der Arcade gesehen hätten, worauf Frederik aufhorcht, Molly ihm zunickt und dieser die Hütte verlässt. Bevor sie das Gespräch fortsetzen besteht Molly, dass die Kinder erstmal etwas essen und die drei bekommen einen Eintopf gebracht, um sich zu stärken. Jack beeilt sich mit dem Essen und nachdem er fertig ist, tritt er zu Dr. Roy Hurst, der wohl einiges an Wissen bezüglich der Portale hat. Er erfährt, dass wohl auch in dieser Dimension versucht wurde, die aus dem Portalstrom stammende Energie abzuziehen und für andere Zwecke zu nutzen. Jack erklärt Roy seine eigene Theorie, nach der die Energie des Portalstroms nicht abgezweigt oder angezapft werden darf, sondern in die Kristallstruktur zurück geführt werden muss, um das Portal selbst zu stabilisieren. Zu Letzt müsse es mit einer Variation der Andara-Melodie geschlossen werden, die Jack aber nicht kenne. Leider kann Roy Hurst Jack keine fortführenden Informationen geben, der Teil mit der Energierückführung und der Andara-Melodie scheint dem Wissenschaftler völlig unbekannt zu sein. Während des Jacks Gesprächs verlässt Mike die Hütte, um ein Gespräch mit Abigail zu suchen. Sie wirkt um einige Jahre älter, nicht nur wegen ihrer Verletzung, und scheint ihn nicht zu kennen. Er erzählt ihr von seiner Dimension und dem Leben, dass die beiden dort führen, u.a. von ihrer Beziehung und der Party bei Veronica. Für Abigail sind Themen wie High School oder Parties nur noch verblaßte Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Welt. Schließlich zeigt er ihr ein Foto, das die beiden zusammen zeigt, also eine hübsche und gesunde Abigai in ihrer Jugend und Schulzeit. Was sie scheinbar tief bewegt und näher an Mike ranrücken läßt. Sie bittet ihn um das Foto, welches er ihr überläßt. Mike wühlt das ganze ebenfalls auf, gerade im Kontrast zu seinem bisherigen und "normalen" Leben. Allerdings erlangt er dadurch auch wieder seine Handlungsfähigkeit zurück, nachdem er in den letzten Stunden mehr oder weniger paralysiert Jack und Elli hinterher getrottet ist. Molly, Roy und Frederik verlassen die Hütte. Jack setzt sich auf einen Hocker und versucht erneut, Sally auf mentalem Weg zu kontaktieren, aber aufgrund der Erschöpfung und dem Umstand, dass Molly und Roy mit dem Rest der Gruppe im Dorf zurück kommen, machen es ihm unmöglich, auf den notwendigen Konzentrationslevel zu kommen. Molly erklärt, dass sie eine Chance sehen, das Chaos zu beseitigen und dass alles wieder gut würde, wenn sie die Kinder zurück nach Hause schicken würden, auch wenn der Weg schwer und der Preis hoch sein würde. So setzt sich die Gruppe in Bewegung und erreicht mit den Kindern die Mine. In krassem Gegenzug zur Umgebung ist es in der Mine taghell und eine schwarze unwirkliche Gestalt steht im Eingang, bis Koslowsky diese mit einem gezielten Schuss zu Boden bringt. Auf ein Zeichen rennt die Gruppe los, jedoch fällt Jack zurück. Im ersten Dom steht inmitten der schattenartigen Kreaturen ein Mann mit Anzug und Sonnenbrille. Abigail setzt ihm eine Kugel mitten in die Stirn, worauf die Kreaturen aufbrüllen und sich auf die Neuankömmlinge stürzen. Als eine der dunklen Kreaturen Ellie berührt, wird es ihr schwarz um die Augen und ihr ist als würde ihr alle Lebensenergie entzogen und ihr Ego würde sich auflösen. Dasselbe Gefühl ereilt Jack, und in seiner schwindenden Wahrnehmung nimmt er noch wahr, dass etwas an ihm greift. Plötzlich kehrt sein Verstand zurück und er steht in der Kristallhöhle. Frederik steht neben ihm und lacht: "Wenn kleine Mann zu langsam, ihn holen Kreaturen der Nacht:" Während weitere Kreaturen auf die Überlebenden zustürmen, steckt Koslowsky ein Kabel vom aus der Arcade geholten Nuklearreaktor in die Kristallwand. Jack fordert ihm sein Gewehr ab, das Koslowsky nur widerwillig abgibt und steckt den Lauf in ein anderes Loch in der Kristallwand - zur Energierückfuhr. Mike ist wieder hellwach und konzentriert, weil ihn die Solidarität der Widerstandskämpfer, die für die Kids ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, anrührt und neu motiviert. Er stürzt sich ins Getümmel und reißt Ellie aus der Umklammerung einer Dunkelkreatur, wodurch Ellie aus ihrer Umnachtung erwacht und sich in Mikes Armen wieder findet. Die Kreaturen treiben die Überlebenden immer weiter in Richtung Kristallhöhle und da nicht viel Zeit bleibt, fängt Jack an, die Andara-Melodie erklingen zu lassen. Die Szenerie beginnt zu flackern und der Strudel baut sich auf. Während Ellie, Mike und Jack in den Strudel fallen sehen sie noch, wie die Kreaturen Koslowsky und Abigail überwältigen. Mike sieht, wie sie ihre Augen schließt und sich an die Brusttasche fasst - wo sie wahscheinlich das Foto aufbewahrt... Jack wacht auf dem Friedhof auf, diesmal aber allein. Die Person vor ihm trägt zwar wieder Lederjacke und Kapuze, jedoch ist das Gesicht des Mannes diesmal schwarz und auch seine Stimme ist anders. Der Fährmann setzt einen süffisanten Tonfall an: "Jacky, Jacky, Jacky... wie der Vater, so der Sohn. Du hast tausende von Fragen, aber wir beide wissen doch, dass du die Antworten lieber selbst finden willst. Ich habe hier jedoch etwas für dich." und hält Jack einen zerknüllten Zettel entgegen. Jack entgegnet mißtrauisch: "Wenn Sie der sind, von dem ich bereits gehört habe, gehe ich mal davon aus, dass das nicht aus reiner Nächsten- und Menschenliebe geschieht. Was wollen Sie dafür?" Der Fährmann entgegnet: "Nur einen kleinen Gefallen." Ellie, Mike und Jack erwachen auf hartem Boden. Es riecht leicht muffig und nach Erde. Jack hält einen zerknüllten Zettel in der Hand. Erstaunlicherweise funktionieren die Taschenlampen der Kinder wieder. Jack studiert die Notiz - ein weiteres Tagebuchmemo seines Vaters, welches offenbart, dass Jacks Vater sich nun der Gefahr der Portale bewußt geworden ist. Zudem findet sich ein Vermerk, dass er in einer anderen Realität war, die im Begriff ist, von einer Anderen verschluckt zu werden und dort auf eine Gruppe von ehemaligen Soldaten und Wissenschaftlern in der Mine gestoßen ist, die ihn erst gehen ließen, als er versprach, die Tochter einer der Widerstandskämpferinnen in unsere Realität mitzunehmen und dass er das Kind Mr. Lewis übergeben würde. Jack teilt Ellie diese Erkenntnis mit und hält ihr die Seite hin, Ellie weigert sich aber, sich das anzusehen. Schulterzuckend überreicht Jack Mike die Seite, der sich das Ganze ebenfalls durchliest, bevor Jack die Seite zusammen zu den anderen Tagebuchseiten in seinen Rucksack packt. Episode 10 - Gameworld Die Kinder verlassen die Höhle. Als sie ins Tageslicht treten, stellen sie ernüchtert fest, dass sie offensichtlich wieder nicht in ihrer Realität gelandet sind - weder ist der Mineneingang mit dem Stahltor versehen, noch steht das Tickethäuschen davor. Sie beschließen, wieder zur Waldlichtung aufzubrechen, in der Hoffnung, Sally vielleicht irgendwie kontaktieren zu können. Die Lichtung existiert auch in dieser Realität, doch ist hier kein Kreis aus Pilzen zu sehen, stattdessen ist die Lichtung mit Bruchstein ausgelegt und in der Mitte ist ein Menhir (Hinkelstein) aufgestellt, dessen Oberfläche von perfekt geometrischen Mustern durchzogen ist. Um die Lichtung herum stehen drei Figuren, die aussehen wie Statuen, jedoch sind sie aus einem merkwürdigen Material gefertigt, das je nach Lichteinstrahlung mal mehr an Stein mal mehr an Stoff erinnert. Ellie wirft ein paar Steine an die Figuren, es ertönt jedoch jedes Mal das Geräusch, wenn Stein auf Stein trifft. Jack setzt sich an den Stein in der Mitte und versucht eine erneute Kontaktaufnahme zu Sally. Dies hat zwar keinen direkten Erfolg, jedoch beginnt eine der Steinfiguren sich zu bewegen und steht nun direkt vor dem Jungen. Er versucht diese mental anzusprechen, bekommt auch eine Antwort in Form eines durchgehenden Brummens. Er fragt die Figur, ob sie ihn verstehe, was mit demselben Brummen quittiert wird. Er bricht das Ganze ab, steht auf, verneigt sich leicht vor der Figur und die Gruppe entscheidet, in die Stadt zu gehen. Es handelt sich um eine sehr ordentliche und klar strukturierte Version von Lynch's Hope. Die Häuser sind alle sehr sauber und wirken wie eine standardisierte Lego- bzw Ikea-Blockhaus Version aus dem Katalog. Die Straßen selbst sind in Planquadrate eingeteilt. Ein Blick in die Zeitung verrät, dass heute der 14.6.1969 ist. Passend dazu präsentiert sich das Wetter als sonniger und angenehmer Sommertag. Außerdem schreitet laut Zeitung die Ordnung voran und "das Chaos wird zurückgedrängt". n der Hoffnung Sally zu finden, gehen die Kinder in den Comicbuchladen. Auf dem Weg dorthin entsteht (mal wieder) eine Eskalation zwischen Ellie und Jack, als sie ihm vorwirft, es nicht auf die Kette zu kriegen, die drei nach Hause zurück zu bringen. Jack mault zurück, dass er für jeden zielführenden Vorschlag ihrerseits offen ist, allerdings käme ja keiner. Der Streit der beiden wird abrupt von einem der Bürger von Lynch's Hope unterbrochen, der die Kinder zurecht weist, doch still zu sein, das wäre zu viel Unordnung. Mike erwirbt einen "alternativen" Comic, wobei der Laden in dieser Welt nicht von Sally betrieben wird, sondern von Mr Steven Carter, der in dieser Realität, auf Sally angesprochen, erklärt unverheiratet zu sein. Den Kindern fällt auf, dass die Comics einen ganz anderen Zeichenstil aufweisen, als in ihrer Welt und erzählen andere Geschichten, vorrangig den Sieg der Ordnung über das Chaos. Aus einem Zeitungsautomat zieht er die Tageszeitung: Es ist der 14.06.1969 und die Schlagzeilen berichten von der Wahl des Präsidenten, der Wirtschaftslage und davon, dass das Chaos zurück gedrängt wird. Kanada hat sich der Amerikanischen Union angeschlossen, Südamerika bezeuge Interesse, sich der Union ebenfalls anzuschließen und Vertreter der Amerikanischen Union sowie der Europäischen Ordnungsallianz haben Gespräche zur Bildung einer vereinten Weltregierung aufgenommen. Ellie, Mike und Jack beschließen, sich zur Bibliothek zu begeben, um dort etwas mehr über diese Realität herauszufinden. In der Bibliothek werden die Kinder darauf angesprochen, dass sie doch eigentlich in der Schule sein müssten und erst die Ausrede, dass sie für ein Schulprojekt recherchieren, in welchem sie ihren Mitschülern die Wichtigkeit und die herausragende Qualität einer überlegenen Ordnung aufzeigen wollen, überzeugt die Bibliothekarin. Bald findet Mike heraus, dass der historische Verlauf dieser Welt eine ganz andere Wendung genommen hatte: Nach der Explosion im sibirischen Tunguska am 30. Juni 1908 kam es zum mysteriösen Tod des Zaren und Chaos breite sich in Russland aus. Aus dem deutsch-österreichischen Kaiserreich ging die Europäische Ordnungsallianz hervor, die dieser Unordnung mit militärischer Befriedung begegnete und die Ordnung wiederherstellte, was zu einem Weltkrieg führte, an dessen Ende das Gebiet der uns bekannten Sovjetunion in Schutt und Asche lag und der letzte Widerstand mit der Bombardierung von St. Petersburg und Moskau mittels Nuklearraketen brach. Zudem erhält Mike die Information, dass der Eisenabbau in der Mine von Lynch's Hope wie gehabt vorang ginge - was allerdings gar nicht damit zusammen passt, dass die Kinder in der Mine weder Arbeitsgerät noch Arbeiter oder sonstige Zeichen von Aktivität gesehen haben. Ellie kann sich derweil nicht davon abhalten lassen, die perfekte Ordnung in der Bibliothek ein wenig zu stören, indem sie manche Bücher in den Regalen vertauschte oder die perfekte Linie der Buchrücken brach, indem sie die Bücher ein wenig verrückte. Sie wird von der Bibliothekarin freundlich darauf hingewiesen, von dieser schrecklichen Unordnung abzusehen. Nachdem sie dasselbe Spiel in einer anderen Ecke der Bibliothek wiederholt, wird die Bibliothekarin erneut aufmerksam, als sie Ellie anspricht, verschwindet Ellie aber in der Toilette der Bibliothek. Jack hofft derweil auf eine Möglichkeit, Kontakt mit seinem Vater aufzunehmen. Im Jahr 1969 dürfte die Familie Williams eigentlich noch gar nicht in Lynch's Hope leben. In einer Telefonzelle findet er aber im Telefonbuch den Namen seiner Familie mit der Adresse A5-C9. Als Ellie und Mike die Bibliothek verlassen und zu Jack stoßen, steigt Officer aus seinem Streifenwagen aus und konfrontiert Ellie mit ihrem Verstoß gegen die Bibliotheksordnung. Als Ellie pampig reagiert, weist er sie freundlich aber bestimmt darauf hin, dies als einen Ausrutscher jugendlicher Rebellion anzusehen und es bei einer Verwarnung zu belassen, gibt aber unmißverständlich zu verstehen, dass es keine zweite Warnung geben wird. Die Kinder machen sich auf den Weg zum Haus von Jack's Familie. Auf dem Türschild steht allerdings Williams-Lewis und die Kinder treffen auf Jacks Mutter. Interessanterweise behandelt sie Ellie wie ihre leibliche Tochter und wundert sich, warum die Kinder nicht in der Schule sind. Die Ausrede, dass sie für ein Schulprojekt recherchieren und gleich wieder zur Schule unterwegs sein wollten besänftigt ihren Argwohn. Ellie nutzt die Gelegenheit, sich frisch zu machen, während Jack im Telefonbuch nach einem Eintrag seines Vaters sucht. Er findet eine Telefonnummer ohne Adresse und als er diese anruft, meldet sich eine Frau von der Darpa. Jack bittet darum seinen Vater zu sprechen, die Sekretärin verweist auf dessen Kommunikationssperre für 6 Monate und verspricht Jack, ihm danach von seinem Anruf zu berichten. Mike ist der Ordnungswahn dieser Realität zwar suspekt, aber er fühlt sich hier wesentlich wohler, denn auf dem ersten Blick wirkt diese Welt wie das Gegenteil der zerstörten und chaotischen Dunkelwelt. Von Neugier getrieben besucht er sein Zuhause, die Adresse der Familie Pernforth findet er ebenfalls im Telefonbuch und sein Schlüssel paßt auch hier. Er zieht sich dort um und duscht sich schnell. Kurios: Offensichtlich ist er in der dortigen Welt mit Veronica zusammen und offiziell sind beide Vorsitzende einer örtlichen "True Love waits" Organisation. Als plötzlich sein Bruder in die Einfahrt fährt, verlässt er das Haus durch die Hintertür. Jacks letzte Hoffnung, Informationen zur genaueren Navigation durch die Portale zu bekommen ist Jakob Richter. Die Kinder gehen also zum Black Moose Hotel, wo sie sich viel Mühe geben müssen, den schon nahezu faschistischem Ordnungsgedanken und -Gebahren des Hotelpersonals zu entsprechen, während man Herrn Richter über ihren Besuch informiert. Dieser kommt kurz darauf in die Lobby und Jack versucht, ihn auf die Probleme mit dem Portal hinzuweisen. Herr Richter verweist darauf, dass diese Forschung seit dem Tunguska-Ereignis verboten ist, merkwürdigerweise weiß er aber offensichtlich von der Andara-Melodie und interessiert sich sehr für die Information, dass der Portalstrom nicht angezapft werden darf. Richter verweist darauf, dass solche Anomalien sofort eliminiert werden und Jack bittet ihn, die Warnung weiter zu geben, als ihm klar wird, dass Richter dermaßen indoktriniert ist, dass er im Begriff ist, den Kindern eher noch mehr Probleme zu bereiten, als ihnen zu helfen. Nachdem sie das Hotel verlassen haben, verschwinden die Kinder in Richtung Wald, erstens um mit ihrer ordnungswidrigen Präsenz in der Stadt nicht weiter aufzufallen und zweitens um zu überlegen, was sie nun tun. Es ist klar, sie müssen so schnell wie es geht diese Realität verlassen. Sie überlegen, ob sie das Portal mit Solarenergie aktivieren können, aber ohne Schlussstein kämen sie nicht weiter. Nachdem die Muster auf dem Menhir denen auf dem Schlussstein irgendwie ähnelten, wollen sie aber zunächst nochmal zur Lichtung zurückkehren. Jack hofft, dass der Platz ihn irgendwie mit seiner Mentalwahrnehmung unterstützen kann. Nachdem dies so erstmal nicht funktioniert, kommt Ellie die Idee, dass sie es gemeinsam versuchen solten. Der Versuch klappt und alle drei spüren plötzlich eine Berührung an ihrer Schulter. Anstelle der drei Steinfiguren stehen nun Sally dreimal vor ihnen. Jack fragt sie, ob sie wisse, wo der Schlussstein sei. Die Antwort klingt nicht nach der gewohnten Sally und auch erstmal eher orakelhaft: "Der Schlussstein ist hier in der Ordnung zu finden und wir sind die Ordnung", sagt sie. Jack fragt, ob sie etwas zu der Abschlussmelodie wisse. Die Antwort lautet "Die Melodie muss im Gefüge in Harmonie erklingen". Sally stellt fest, dass die Kinder "Anomalie" sind und die Ordnung wiederhergestellt werden muss. Jack fragt, ob sie die Kinder nach Hause bringen kann, was sie bestätigt. Die Gruppe aus Ellie, Mike und Jack sowie den drei Sallys geht in den Kristalldom der Mine, Jack setzt die Melodie ein, zur zweiten Wiederholung stimmt Mike ein und bei der dritten Ellie. Die Wahrnehmung der Kinder verändert sich. Die Realität um sie herum wirkt wie aus Glas, das Risse und Sprünge bildet, bevor es zerbricht und die Kinder in den Strudel fallen. ''Das Haus von Mike Pernforth: Abigail sitzt neben Barbara auf dem Sofa. Auf dem Tisch liegt eine ausgeschnittene Todesanzeige. Auf dieser steht: Mike Pernforth, 05.12.1980'' ''Die Kamera fährt durch eine dicke stählerne Tür, tief in der Mine, hinter der sich der letzte Unterschlupf der Menschen befindet. Sally sitzt in einer paramilitärischen Uniform da, neben ihr Molly in einer anderen Uniform. Eleonora tritt durch einen Gang zu den beiden hinzu.'' Episode 11 - Ich mache eine Welt, wie sie mir gefällt Es ist der 31. Oktober 1980. Nachdem er die anderen Kinder am Eingang der Mine verlassen hat, kehrt Billie nach Hause zurück. Sein Vater liegt angetrunken auf dem Sofa und wettert gegen die Gewerkschaft, die seiner Ansicht an an seiner Lebenssituation mit schuld sei. Einen kurzen Wortaustausch später macht Billie seine neunjährige Schwester Sophie fertig, um sie wie versprochen auf ihrer Halloween-Tour zu begleiten. Als er mit den Nachbarn spricht, fällt ihm auf, dass sein Onkel John auf der anderen Straßenseite steht und sich mit den Anwohnern dort unterhält. Auf dessen Wink hin geht William zu ihm. John erklärt, dass er wieder in der Stadt sei. Er habe in letzter Zeit viel Glück gehabt und erzählt seinem Neffen von seinen Plänen, das Chapter eines Motorradclubs in Lynch's Hope zu gründen. Er bietet an, ihm auszuhelfen, so dass er auch wieder in die Schule gehen könne, wenn er dafür auf William's Handwerkliches Geschick bei der Renovierung und dem Umbau des künftigen Clubhauses zählen kann. Ein passendes Objekt habe er bereits in der Nähe des Schrottplatzes ausgemacht und erworben. John möchte Billie dazu überreden, doch eine Runde auf seinem Bike zu drehen, aber dieser lehnt dankend ab. Erschrocken stellt er fest, dass er Sophie nicht mehr sieht. Er erkundigt sich bei den Nachbarn, wo Sophie sei und diese meinen, sie sei in Richtung Wald gelaufen. Billie holt sich von zu Hause Taschenlampe und Batterien und macht sich auf in den Wald, seine Schwester zu suchen. Während er die Waldwege abschreitet, trifft er auf einen Mann in einem Trenchcoat und einem Fedora-Hut, der ein seltsames Messgerät in der Hand hat. Er stellt sich als Jakob Richter vor und versucht dem Jungen glaubhaft zu machen, dass er den Wald nach Auswirkungen von Strahlung aus dem Boden geförderter Erze untersuche, versichert aber, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Der Mann wirkt sehr überrascht, Billie zu sehen, bietet ihm aber seine Hilfe auf der Suche von Sophie an. Plötzlich hören sie Schritte, die von schweren Stiefeln verursacht werden, als sie durch die Bäume Taschenlampen auf sich zukommen sehen. Ihr Anführer, der sich als Sergeant Brown vorstellt, fragt Billie ob dieser noch andere Kinder gesehen habe, was er verneint. Er verspricht dem Jungen, dass sie seine Schwester suchen werden, er solle zur Kommandozentrale mitkommen. Als Billie sich nochmal umsieht stellt er fest, dass Mr. Richter verschwunden ist. Der Junge ist von den Soldaten umstellt und diese nehmen ihn mit zur Mine. Ellie, Mike und Jack erwachen bei einem Lichtschein. Es ist kein strahlend weißes Licht, sondern der Schein eines Lagerfeuers. Es erleuchtet den Kristalldom der Mine. Sie sehen die alte Matratze in der Höhle und darauf sehr zur Überraschung aller im Raum Anwesenden die beiden Footballer Anthony und Emiliano, unbekleidet und in eindeutiger Position daliegend. Ihre gestammelte Ausrede, dass es nicht das sei wonach es aussähe und es ein besonderes Training sei, scheint nicht die erhoffte Wirkung zu tragen. Im Gegensatz zu Emiliano wird Anthony ob der Situation leicht aggressiv, scheint jedoch Jacks Versprechen, dass die Kinder die beiden hier am besten gar nicht getroffen hätten und umgekehrt scheint aber vorerst eine weitere Eskalation im Zaum zu halten. Ellie, Mike und Jack machen sich auf, die Höhle zu verlassen. Mike prüft seine Uhr: 2. Dezember 1980, 19:00 Uhr. Billie erwacht in seiner Zelle, in der er seit drei Tagen sitzt. Immer wenn jemand ihm Essen durch den Schieber in der Tür gegeben hat, fragte er verzweifelt was mit seiner Schwester sei, ohne Antwort darauf zu erhalten. Das Geräusch, das Billie aus seinem unbequemen Schlaf geweckt hat, stammt von der Tür, die geöffnet wurde. Hinter der Tür erwarten ihn Onkel John und Jakob Richter und flüstern ihm zu, sich zu beeilen. Mr. Richter führt die beiden durch die Gänge der Höhle in den Kristalldom, wo er ein Diktafon zieht und von diesem eine Melodie abspielt. Er sagt, er habe keine Ahnung, ob das funktioniert, aber es sei der einzige Versuch. John brüllt Richter an, was der Scheiß soll und wenn er nicht sofort aufhöre, würde er ihn abknallen. Als Billie im Strudel versinkt, sieht er die Schemen seines Onkels, der eine Pistole hält und er hört drei Schüsse, deren Widerhall vom Rauschen des Strudels verschluckt wird. Jaden erwacht im Dunkel eines Kellers, der aussieht wie der Keller von Jacks Haus. Allerdings findet er dort nicht die Einrichtung des Lab wieder, in dem er eben noch war, der Raum ist ganz anders mit Kisten und Gerümpel vollgestellt. Als er die Tür zur Treppe ins Erdgeschoss öffnet, hört er von einem der oberen Stockwerke eindeutige Geräusche koitaler Natur. Er schleicht sich aus dem Haus, dabei fällt ihm auf, dass in der ganzen Stadt kein Strom geht. Er wartet ein paar Minuten, dann wirt er ein paar Steine an die Schlafzimmerscheibe und klopft an die Tür. Kurz danach kommt Jacks Mutter in einem eher derangierten Zustand in einem hastig zusammengebundenen Bademantel an die Türe. Er fragt sie ob Jack nicht da sei und als sie dies verneint, bittet er sie, ihn nach Hause zu fahren, was sie widerwillig tut. Zu Hause angekommen scheint alles zu sein wie immer, sofern man von dem Stromausfall absieht. JP schläft eine Nacht und begibt sich am nächsten Morgen zu Sally's Comicbuchladen. Er erzählt ihr, dass er im Keller aufgewacht sei und von Ellie, Mike, Jack und Seamus keine Spur zu sehen sei. Diese wundert sich, warum JP nicht auf Klassenfahrt ist. Er bittet Sally, mentalen Kontakt zu Jack aufzunehmen. Sie fragt mental, ob die Kinder nicht auf Klassenfahrt sind, Jacks Antwort "Welche Klassenfahrt?" geht in einem Gewirr aus Worten unter. Jaden beschließt, im Comicladen zu warten. Billie steht plötzlich im selben Raum mit den anderen Kids und den beiden Footballern. Der immer noch sehr aggressive Anthony holt aus, um nach dem am Boden liegenden Jungen zu treten, was Elle kurzerhand vereitelt, indem sie sich das Bein des Angreifers schnappt und ihn kurzerhand auf die Matratze schleudert. Während die Kinder die Mine verlassen, fragen Mike und Jack, an was er sich zuletzt erinnere und stellen fest, dass es tatsächlich der Billie aus "ihrer" Realität ist, müssen ihm jedoch mitteilen, dass eineinhalb Monate zwischen seinem Verschwinden und ihrem Wiedersehen vergangen sind, anstelle von den drei Tagen, die Billie in der Zelle eingesperrt war. Vor der Mine liegt eine Zeitung, die Mike einsammelt. Das Datum ist der 5.12.1980, allerdings sieht die Zeitung so aus, als ob sie dort schon ein paar Tage liegen könnte. Es wird davon berichtet, dass in Berlin eine in Polen entführte Maschine gelandet sei, deren Entführer im Westen um politisches Asyl bittet. Die Kinder machen sich auf den Weg zum Comicladen. Auf dem Weg dorthin kommen sie an Button's Electronics vorbei. In einem Fernseher im Schaufenster läuft die Nachricht von John Lennons Ermordung - es ist der 08.12.1980. Abigail kommt ihnen entgegen. Sie trägt die Arbeitsuniform des Bowlingcenters. Sie geht an dem verdutzten Mike vorbei und küsst Billie. Sie erwähnt, dass die beiden am Abend ja noch bei Bekannten zu Besuch seien und fragt ob Billie rechtzeitig von der Arbeit zurück sei. Die Kinder kommen im Comicbuchladen an. An den Comics erkennen sie, dass diese bis auf winzige Details den Comics ihrer Realität gleichen. Mike kauft zur Erinnerung einen Comic. Sally kommt hinzu und wundert sich, warum die Kinder nicht auf Klassenfahrt sind. Die Kinder versuchen Sally mehr schlecht als recht über ihre Reise durch die Realitäten zu berichten, was JP, der hier auf die anderen gewartet hat, sehr verwirrt und ihn wundern lässt, was mit seinen Freunden passiert ist. Billie lässt sich von Sally zu deren Telefon führen, um etwas Geld von der Bank locker zu machen, jedoch hält sein Vorgesetzten an der anderen Leitung für einen blöden Streich, den der in der Bank anwesende Billie ihm spielt, da er nun ein Telefon an seinem Schreibtisch hat. Während Billie telefoniert, spricht Jack Sally auf das Ereignis im Wald an. Sie fragt, ob sie nicht vereinbart hatten, darüber nicht zu reden, was Jack wiederum versichert, dass zumindest einige Ereignisse in beiden Realitäten identisch gewesen sind. Der Junge fragt sie zu ihren Manifestationsfähigkeiten, wann dies etwa angefangen habe und ob und wie man es trainieren könne. Sally kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass an dem Datum aus dem DARPA Bericht etwas Besonderes vorgefallen wäre. Sie berichtet weiter, dass sie diese Fähigkeiten zufällig bemerkte, als eine Freundin von ihr beinahe von einem LKW erfasst worden wäre und Sally diese ... gerettet ... habe. Sie meint, dass man sich zwar an den Umgang gewöhnen könne, aber es kein direktes Training gäbe und dass es eher eine Sache von Vorstellungskraft und Willen sei. Jack erfährt noch von Sally, dass sein Vater vor einem Jahr gestorben sei. Die Kinder beschließen, ihrem jeweiligen Zuhause einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. Als sie den Comicladen verlassen, kommt ihnen eine junge Frau entgegen, die Veronica Marsh sehr ähnlich sieht. Sie heißt Susan Marsh und fährt Mike an, dass dieser aufhören soll, herum zu erzählen, dass er mit ihr zusammen sei. Schließlich sei Christopher ihr Freund. Man habe ihm sehr viel durchgehen lassen, nach dem Tod seines Vaters letztes Jahr, aber nun ist damit Schluss. Der damit zum zweiten Mal überrumpelte und leicht entnervte Mike läßt sich - in Anspielung an ein Gerücht von Sally im Comicladen - zu der Bemerkung hinreißen: "Wir daten uns also nicht ?" Und erhält daraufhin von Susan eine Ohrfeige. Jack findet sein Zuhause in gewohntem Zustand vor, im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters findert er jedoch nur Bücher über Geologie, verschiedene Steine, aber nichts was irgendwie Bezug auf das Andara-Projekt haben könnte. Wie sich rausstellt, arbeitete Noah Williams in dieser Realität nicht für die DARPA sondern als Geologe der Betreibergesellschaft der Mine. Jack macht sich etwas frisch, packt sich ein paar Klamotten ein und nimmt sich etwas Geld aus seinem Sparschwein, bevor er sich zu Molly's BBQ aufmacht. Billie findet sein Zuhause ordentlich und aufgeräumt vor. Nicht nur das, seine Mutter ist dort und die beiden halten ein kurzes Gespräch. Er fragt seine Mutter nach etwas Geld aber diese verweist darauf, dass sie abgemacht haben, dass sie ihm kein Geld mehr geben müsse, seitdem er in der Bank arbeite. Die Gruppe trifft in Mollys BBQ wieder zusammen. Sie beraten, was sie als nächstes tun möchten und treffen den Entschluss, sich die Ausstellung "Relikte der Eingeboreren" in der Bibliothek anzusehen. Vielleicht findet sich dort ja ein Hinweis auf den Schlussstein. Auch wenn diese Realität in vielen Punkten ähnlich ist, sie wollen wieder in die Ihre zurück. Vor der Bibliothek stehen Marmorstatuen, die Indianer darstellen, aber Optik, Stil und Aufbau wirken eher wie die antiken Griechischen Statuen anstelle von Eingeborenen. Als die Kinder den Eingangsbereich betreten überhören sie ein Gespräch eines älteren Ehepaars. Die beiden unterhalten sich über die große Magie der Indianer, die gottähnliche Kräfte gehabt haben sollen und von einem auf den nächsten Tag verschwunden waren und dass es nun an den Siedlern gelegen sei, die besondere Schwingung dieser Welt zu nutzen und die Magie wieder zu entdecken. Am Ende der Ausstellung befindet sich ein Artefakt, das 1820 beim Ausbau der Mine gefunden wurde. Dabei handelt es sich um einen in schwarzen Samt eingehülltem Kubus, in dessen innerem eine Vitrine steht, die einen Stein präsentiert, der dem Stein, den die Kinder benutzt haben bis auf ein paar winzige Details in der eingelassenen Geometrie ähnelt. Über diesem Stein flimmert zudem die Luft leicht in Farben schillernd. Jack stellt erfreut fest, dass man ihnen ja im Grunde genommen bereits ein komplettes Portal aufgebaut hat. Die Kinder versuchen sich auf die besonderen Aspekte ihrer Heimatrealität zu konzentrieren und stimmen nacheinander die Andara-Tonfolge an. Die Welt um sie herum verschwimmt zu Konturen, dann zu Schraffuren, die langsam ausradiert werden und verschwinden. Um die Gruppe herum wird es hell. Anders als in den letzten Malen fallen die Kinder nicht, sondern es fühlt sich an, als würden sie fliegen. Der Flug geht in Richtung einer Farbe, die gleichzeitig auch Geruch und Ton ist. ''Ein baufälliges Haus in der Nähe von Lynch's Hope. Darin sitzt ein Mann an einem Tisch. Er trägt eine Lederjacke, auf deren Rücken ein Eisernes Kreuz mit Eichenblättern zu sehen ist.'' ''Die Tür öffnet sich. Eine Person mit Lederjacke und Kapuze tritt hinein. Sie stellt einen Koffer auf den Tisch vor den Mann. John öffnet diesen und sein Gesicht wird von einem goldenen Schein erhellt. Er schließt den Koffer und schiebt dem Neuankömmling mit seinem Fuß eine Sporttasche hin. Der Mann nimmt die Tasche hoch und verlässt den Raum, ohne sich den Inhalt der Tasche anzusehen.'' ''Das Haus von Mr. Lewis. Er sitzt vor dem offenen Kamin in einem Sessel und hat in einer Hand ein Glas Bourbon mit Eis. In der anderen Hand hält er ein Bild von Eleonora, das er sanft mit seinem Daumen streichelt.'' Episode 12 - Party hoch 2 Die Farben um Ellie, Mike, Jaden und Jack setzen sich zusammen. Als sie erwachen ist es hell. An der Wand der Bibliothek steht das aktuelle Datum: Freitag der 12.Dezember 1980. Der Alarm von Mikes Uhr geht. Auf dem Display läuft ein Text durch: Winterball. Fertigmachen. Mike geht seinem neuen Hobby - Zeitungen aus unterschiedlichen Realitäten sammeln - nach. Die Zeitung berichtet, dass Leonid Breschnew in Indien einen fünf Punkte Plan vorstellt, nachdem die Großmächte Asiens den Frieden im persischem Golf bewahren sollen. Elli fragt sich, ob die Zeitung eventuell sovjietische Propaganda sein könnte, die sie in der Sovjetunion verteilen um die Großartigkeit ihres Staates zu präsentieren. Jack meint, dass man dann doch eher eine große Zeitung fälschen würde, als das Lokalblatt eines unbedeutenden Kaffs mitten im Nirgendwo der USA. Der Alarm von Mikes Uhr geht erneut. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass auf der Uhr nicht Casio, sondern Casino steht. Die Kinder beschließen, sich für den Ball fertig zu machen und so geht jeder in seine Version des Zuhause in dieser Realität. Beim Verlassen der Bibliothek stellen sie verwundert fest, dass sich die Welt um sie in Schraffuren auflöst, um sich dann wieder zusammen zu setzen.Sie stellen fest, dass die Welt um sie herum eine ganze Ecke technischer, moderner und fortschrittlicher zu sein scheint als ihre, jedoch nicht so weit, dass man sie als eine komplett neue erkennen würde. Mike durchblättert zu Hause das Fotoalbum der Familie. Dabei fällt auf, dass sich die Bilder erst einen winzigen Aufgenblick nach dem Aufblättern der Seiten zusammen setzten. Er versucht, bei Jack anzurufen. Dort geht eine Männerstimme ans Telefon und Noah sagt Mike, dass Jack noch nicht zu Hause sei, ihm aber ausrichtet, dass er zurück rufen soll. Als nächstes versucht er es bei Ellie. Außerdem ruft er noch bei Abigail und Veronica an, um wenigstens einen groben Überblick zu bekommen und um peinliche Situationen wie mit Susan Marsh zu vermeiden. Er findest unter anderem heraus, daß Sally in dieser Realität die Schwester von Coach Carter ist, Alkohol auf Parties durchaus geduldet wird - wenn auch nicht in der Schule - und daß es nach dem Winterball eine Party bei Veronica gibt. Kurz bevor er sich umzieht, stellt Mike fest, daß seine Plattensammlung mehr "fortschrittlichere" elektronische Musik beinhaltet, wobei er unter anderem den Headhunter von Front 242 auflegt. Als Kleidung für den Ball wählt er eine normale Hose der 80er Jahre plus Jacke und Hemd aus der 1969-Ordnungsrealität. Ellie kommt zu Hause an und kriegt gerade noch mit, dass ihr Vater Mike verabschiedet und den Hörer in die Gabel legt. Es gibt eine Diskussion, ob Mike sie zum Ball eingeladen hätte und dass eine Frau in ihrem Stand ja einen solchen Umgang gar nicht haben sollte. Ellie gibt zu, dass sie von niemandem eine Einladung erhalten habe und geht auf Ihr Zimmer, um sich für den Ball vorzubereiten. Auf ihrem Zimmer liegt ein Karton mit einer Grußkarte ihrer Tante aus New York, die ihr extra für den Ball das topmodernste Kleid der feinen New Yorker Mode geschenkt hat. Diese Überraschung veranlasst Ellie, nochmal extra drauf zu legen, um den ganzen etablierten Mädchen der High School die Kinnlade abfallen zu lassen. JP kommt zu Hause an. Seine Mutter fragt ihn, wen er zum Ball mitnehme und Jaden erklärt, dass er niemanden gefragt habe. Seine Mutter drängt ihn dennoch, sich fertig zu machen, sicher würde sich ihm eine hübsche Frau direkt in die Arme werfen. Jack kommt nach Hause und öffnet die Tür. Als er das Haus betritt, vernimmt der die Stimme seines Vaters. Dieser ruft ihm zu, dass Mike angerufen habe und Jack zurück rufen solle, außerdem müsse sich der Junge ja sicher für den Ball fertig machen. Jack geht auf sein Zimmer und macht sich fertig. Als er herunter kommt, fragt er seinen Vater, ob das so okay aussieht, oder ob Mom sich das nochmal ansehen solle. Noah wird daraufhin sehr still und fragt, ob Jack seine Medikamente heute schon genommen habe. Jacks Mutter ist vor einem Jahr gestorben und er solle doch seine Medizin nehmen, um damit besser klar zu kommen. Jack meint, er möchte die Medikamente nicht nehmen, sie machen ihn immer so fertig und er möchte nüchtern sein, wenn er Simone abholt. Erneut wundert sich Noah, schließlich ist Jack doch mit Rachel verabredet. Völlig perplex von der unerwarteten Wendung des Gesprächs, dem Wiedersehen mit seinem Vater, aber auch dem Tod seiner Mutter kann Jack seine Überraschung nicht verbergen und es platzt aus ihm raus, warum denn mit Rachel, schließlich sei dies die letzte Person, die er irgendwohin einladen würde. Noah holt zwei Tabletten und ein Glas Wasser und fordert Jack auf, sofort seine Medizin zu nehmen, doch Jack nimmt die Tabletten zwar entgegen, steckt sie aber direkt in seine Brusttasche. Noah besteht, dass er sie sofort nehme, doch Jack bleibt eisern und meint, dass Noah sich aussuchen kann, ob er sie vielleicht später nimmt, wenn er es für richtig hält, oder ob er die Dinger gleich die Toilette herunterspült. Abgesehen davon bringen ihm die Tabletten seine Mutter auch nicht zurück. Noah gibt sich vorerst geschlagen und geht in die Küche und Jack zur Haustür. Bevor er durch diese verschwindet, ruft er seinem Vater zu "Sag mal, du arbeitest noch für die DARPA, oder? Als Noah dies bejaht, ruft Jack zurück "Falls ihr den Portalstrom immer noch anzapfen wollt: Das ist eine extrem schlechte Idee, weil du den zum Stabilisieren des Ereignishorizonts brauchst" und verlässt das Haus. Es klingelt an der Türe von Mr. Lewis Haus. Simone steht vor der Tür. Sie trägt einen eleganten Hosenanzug und einen Kurzhaarschnitt und ist gekommen, um Ellie zum Ball abzuholen. Mr. Lewis ist mehr als nur sichtlich überrascht, lässt Simone aber herein. Als Ellie die Treppe herunterschwebt, verschlägt es sowohl ihrem Vater als auch Simone die Sprache - ihr Outfit ist schlichtweg umwerfend. Mr. Lewis bemüht sich, die Form für einen solchen Anlass zu wahren und holt eine Kamera, um die üblichen Pre-Prom Bilder zu schießen. Als Jack die Haustür verlässt, findet er eine unschlüssige Rachel vor, die vor der Tür hin und her läuft und sich nicht sicher zu sein scheint, ob sie jetzt klingeln solle oder nicht. Zu Jacks Überraschung hat sie sich äußerst gut hergerichtet und kann im Gegensatz zu seiner Realität laufen. Auch ihr Charakter scheint sich, vermutlich durch die Abwesenheit der Behinderung, ganz anders entwickelt zu haben, denn diese Rachel ist freundlich und fürsorglich. Sie fragt Jack, ob alles in Ordnung sei, sie habe gehört, dass Noah und er sich wohl laut gestritten haben. Als Jack ihr eröffnet, dass er sich geweigert habe, seine Medizin zu nehmen, wird sie besorgt und bohrt nach, ob er nicht besser etwas Medizin nehmen wolle. Jack erwidert, dass er sich nicht ständig mit Tranquilizern vollpumpen will und im Moment würde er auch mit einem Schluck Hochprozentigem genauso gut runterkommen. Rachel zieht einen Flachmann aus der Tasche, lächelt: "Du meinst so etwas?" und reicht Jack die Flasche. Er stellt fest, dass auf dem Flachmann eine Schlange eingraviert ist, die sich um eine Sichel windet. Er nimmt einen Schluck und gibt Rachel den Flachmann zurück. So langsam merkt er auch, dass sich Rachel den Weg zum Ball sicher anders vorgestellt hat. Er entschuldigt sich, gibt ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss und hält ihr den Arm hin, also die beiden die Treppe zum Eingang hochgehen. Mike und JP treffen sich an der Treppe. Mike erzählt Jaden, was er bisher über diese Realität herausgefunden hat, dass Jacks Vater am Leben ist, Ellie von Simone zum Ball eingeladen wurde. Ein rotes Cabrio fährt um 19 Uhr vor. Veronica und Abigail steigen aus. Mike fällt die Kinnlade aus dem Gesicht: Seine Freundin ist geschätzt im siebten Monat schwanger. Veronica marschiert schnurstracks auf JP zu, drückt ihm einen Kuss auf und fordert ihn auf, dass er sie auf den Ball begleiten solle, weil ihre Begleitung Christopher sie versetzt hatte. Zuerst etwas verdutzt fängt sich JP ziemlich schnell und erklärt dem Mädchen, dass er sie nicht begleiten möchte. Auch Mike, der ihn kurz zur seite nimmt, kann ihn nicht überreden. Veronica wird stinksauer. Sie meint, es wird ja wohl noch einen echten Mann hier geben, der sie zu schätzen wisse. Sie dreht sich auf einen seitlich stehenden jungen Mann zu, steckt diesem ihre Zunge in den Hals und sagt ihm, dass er nun ihre Ballbegleitung sei. Dieser kriegt nichts anderes als ein weltfernes "ja" heraus und seine eigentliche Begleitung steht mit offenem Mund handlungsunfähig daneben. Alle Köpfe drehen sich um, als Ellie mit Simone eintrifft. Auch wenn die Welt fortschrittlicher ist, so scheint ein vermeintliche homosexuelles Päarchen noch immer Aufsehen zu erregen. Ellie glänzt in all ihrer Pracht mit einer bis an beide Ohren grinsenden Simone neben sich und die beiden ernten teils verträumte, teils anerkennende Blicke von den anwesenden Mitschülern. Als alle über die Treppe gehen, löst sich die Realität erneut in Schraffuren in schwarz und weiß auf. Als sie sich wieder zusammensetzt, findet sich die Gruppe im Inneren der Turnhalle der Schule wieder, die zum Ballsaal hergerichtet wurde. Auf der Bühne macht die Band die letzten Aufbauten und Einstellungen, es fällt auf, dass hier deutlich mehr elektronische Musikinstrumente im Einsatz sind als sie das von solchen Veranstaltungen gewohnt wären. Am langen Ende der Halle wurde ein ausgiebiges Buffet vorbereitet, welches von Coach Carter und Sally beaufsichtigt wird. Ellie ist in bester Stimmung und zieht ihre Freunde mit und ohne Begleitung in unterschiedlichsten Konstellationen in die PhotoBooth, um das für die Nachwelt(en?) festzuhalten. Anschließend zieht sie Simone auf das Tanzparkett, nach dem ersten Song hat sich um die beiden aber bereits ein auffälliger Sicherheitsabstand entwickelt, da Ellie genauso überschwinglich wie treffsicher tanzt. Während des dritten Songs kann auch Simone nicht mehr mithalten und geht mit einem leicht humpelnden Schritt von der Tanzfläche zurück zu den anderen. Nachdem Rachel sich kurz "frisch machen" möchte, nutzt Jack die Gelegenheit, um sich mit Mike über diese Realität zu unterhalten und tut dabei seinen Unmut darüber kund, dass er nach drei Jahren die Chance zu einem Gespräch mit seinem Vater hat und das Ganze so endete. Mike ist allerdings nur bedingt eine Hilfe, weil er einerseits noch überrumpelt ist von Abigails Schwangerschaft, andererseits in der Dunkel-Chaos-Realität wesentlich schlimmere Dinge erlebt hat. Rachel hat sich auf dem Weg zur Toilette Ellie geschnappt. Sie geht mit ihr in eine der Zellen und fragt sie, ob sie wisse, was mit Jack los sei, weil er seine Medikamente nicht mehr nimmt. Ellie schafft es, Rachel davon zu überzeugen, dass mit Jack alles in Ordnung sei und sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsse. Rachel dankt Ellie und befindet, dass sie das eine sehr mutige und beeindruckende Aktion von Ellie und Simone war. Ellie kommt von der Toilette zurück, als sich die Realität wieder in Schraffuren, wie von Bleistift gezeichnet wieder ausradiert. Während Ellie, Mike, JP und Jack ganz normal in einem endlosen weißen Raum erscheinen, sind Simone, Veronica, Rachel und Abigail wie mit dünnem Bleistift gezeichnete Figuren, die vor ihnen stehen. Anmerkung der Redaktion: Die Figuren erinnern dabei an das Video "Take on me" (aus dem Jahre 1984). Veronica sagt zu JP: "Du hast eine Abkürzung genommen" Rachel zu Mike: "Du bist eigenartig" Simone zu Ellie: "Du bist gar nicht hier" Als Ellie fragt, wo genau "hier" ist, dreht sich Abigail um und sagt "Dies ist die Ordnung" Simone sagt zu Jack: "Zwischen Ordnung und Chaos existiert Vieles" Mike fragt wieso er eigenartig sei. Die Antwort: "Du hast gesehen, was anders ist und wartest so lange, die Ordnung herbei zu rufen" Jack fragt, wo Ellie denn wäre, wenn sie nicht hier ist und es heißt, "Das Gleichgewicht muss wiederhergestellt werden. Die Ordnung muss das Chaos besiegen." Als Jack fragt, wer der Ferryman sei, heißt es nur kurz: Du. Auf die Frage wer Ellie sei: viele. Jack fragt, wie ein Fährmann ohne Ruder steuern solle, darauf kommt "Zwischen Ordnung und Chaos existiert Vieles." JP fragt, wie er denn eine Abkürzung genommen habe. Jack überlegt laut, ob JP eventuell gekifft hatte, als er das Portal durchschritten hat. "Ja, das hat er", antwortet eine neue, männliche Stimme. Die Kinder drehen sich um und sehen in der Ferne des Weiß, wie der Fährmann auf sie zukommt. Ellie fragt die drei Figuren: "Ist er das Chaos?" Abigail: "Ja" Veronica: "Nein" Simone: "Anders" "Nachdem ihr euch jetzt die Litanei der vier Spaßbremsen hier angehört habt, wie wäre es, wenn ihr auch die andere Seite der Geschichte kennenlernt?" Abigail: "Nein" Simone: "Das könnt ihr nicht" Rachel: "Das dürft ihr nicht" Er schaut JP an "Nachdem du mir ja einen Gefallen schuldest, kommst du natürlich mit, oder?". Jack anblickend: "Das braucht deinen Gefallen noch nicht auf." Ellie will den Standpunkt des Chaos hören, fragt aber was ist, wenn das Chaos sie vernichtet. Der Fährmann antwortet ihr lachend, dass ein gewisses Risiko immer existiere. Jack fragt den Fährmann, ob er er selbst aus der Zukunft sei, was letzterer verneint. Jack meint, dass ihn das beruhigt. Der Fährmann entgegnet, dass es das nicht sollte. Jack bohrt weiter, wie der Fährmann denn gezielt durch die Realitäten steuere. Dieser antwortet ihm, dass man mit der Zeit lerne, die Kontrolle darüber zu behalten. Jack zuckt mit den Schultern und gibt zu, dass es vielleicht tatsächlich eine gute Idee sei, mal die andere Seite der Medaille persönlich kennen zu lernen. Abigail: "Nein!" Simone: "Das könnt ihr nicht!" Rachel: "Das dürft ihr nicht!" Jack zurück: "Das interessiert uns nicht!" Als Mike erwähnt, dass er nicht mitkommen wolle, erklärt der Fährmann, wie wenig ihn diese Meinung interessiert und fragt, ob sie nun aufbrechen sollen, was die anderen zögerlich nickend bejahen. Elli, Jack und Jayden trinken aus dem Flachmann des Fährmannes. Mike ist verunsichert und hin und her gerissen, lehnt aber schließlich ab, weil er dem Fährmann mißtraut, was durch sein Bauchgefühl verstärkt wird - neben seiner Unentschlossenheit. ''Die Kamera fährt von der Gruppe nach oben weg. Aus dem Nichts der Helligkeit führt sie immer weiter nach oben. Es wird erkennbar, dass die Weiße der Ordnung von einem schwarzen Muster durchdrungen ist, das ähnlich der Geometrie auf den Schlusssteinen ist. Es wird erkennbar, dass die Muster der anderen Welten sich von diesem ein ein paar Details unterscheiden.'' ''Ellie, Mike, JP und Jack fallen in das Zentrum der Schwärze eines Arms des Musters. Um das Muster herum versucht eine noch dunklere Schwärze wie mit Tentakeln in das Muster einzudringen. In der Mitte des Musters steht eine Gestalt, die die Kinder erwartet.'' Episode 13 - Chaos und andere Unannehmlichkeiten Episode 14 - Hin und wieder zurück =